Found You
by zeldyschee
Summary: A NaLi series. I may add other ships to this along the way if you want. Rated MA for Lemons. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1- Her Return**_

_As Lisanna dissolved into glittering light, her family gripped her closely. Then she was gone from Edolas forever. As she awakened in Earth Land, she realized that she was bound by an Exceed with black fur and a scar that could only be Commander Panther Lilly of the royal army. But why was he here, she asked herself? And why was he so small? _

"_Hey!" She exclaimed. "I'm a member of Fairy Tail too!" _

"_Lisanna?" Natsu exclaimed. "But…"_

"_NATSU!" She cried out, throwing herself into him, overwhelmed by the joy of seeing her best friend again. "Finally, I get to see you. I get to see the real Natsu."_

**One week later**

Natsu moaned in pain while pressing ice to his head, the injury the result of a recent brawl that ended with Master Makarov growing 50 feet tall and stomping on him. It hurt but Natsu really didn't mind, because she was back… As he stretched out on the table, Lisanna came over to him and sat down.

"Hey there," she said. "What happened to you this time?"

"Master Makarov bonked him!" Happy shouted with glee.

"Keep it down, Happy…" Natsu murmured weakly.

"Aye Sir!" Happy flew up, and then landed in Natsu's bright pink hair.

"Ouch! Happy, that's where the Master hit me!"

"Aye!"

Lisanna laughed at the exchange between partners and said "Natsu, Happy is still our son, you know. Don't bully him."

"It's nice to see that you still remember that…" Natsu sighed happily.

"Did you think I'd forget? Those are some of my best memories!"

"They were the only thing that kept me going all of these years…"

"I'm glad I mean so much to you Natsu."

"She liiiiiikes you!" Happy said.

"So, what if I do Happy?" Lisanna retorted.

"Oooh… she really likes you!"

"Why don't you go annoy Lucy." Natsu ordered.

"Aye sir!"

As Happy flew off to go annoy Lucy, Natsu and Lisanna locked eyes.

"Lisanna, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I love you."

"I know."

They kissed, and for a moment, nothing else in the entire universe mattered except the two lovers bound to one another by their soaring emotions.

"Follow me." Natsu said, leading her out of the guild hall.

"Where are we going?" Lisanna asked.

"You'll see."

They walked for a few minutes, until they entered the clearing that held the little straw hut where they had played together as children, and where they had raised Happy. Natsu had carefully maintained it so it was almost exactly the same as it was two years ago, and in Lisanna's eyes, nothing could ever be more beautiful.

"Oh, Natsu, it's wonderful." Lisanna cried out while breaking into tears.

"I finally found you."

"Yes, you did."


	2. Chapter 2

I'm quite happy that I got 25 reads in a few hours, so here is chapter 2 a week early. R&R- zeldyschee

_**Chapter 2- True Love**_

Natsu strode over next to the hut and turned to Lisanna's grave. He knelt down and deftly melted the death date away.

"Not for a long time." He muttered. "I won't lose you again. Ever."

"Natsu, why don't we just stay here and be a family? Just like when we were little?" Lisanna asked.

"There is nothing I want more than that. I love you, Lisanna, and I want to stay with you until the end of time. I won't let anything separate us ever again." Natsu said.

As Natsu spoke, hit body was surrounded by a dark, red flame aura. Lisanna stared at him in awe.

"Natsu, what are those flames?"

"Huh? Flame- Oh! These ones! Why are they red? I've never seen red fire before!"

"Do they hurt?"

"Not at all, they feel like normal fire."

"What could they be?"

"Oh! I know! Macao told me one that flames reflect a fire mages emotion! I wonder what red means…"

"You should ask him tomorrow." Lisanna suggested. "But for now, why don't we just stay here, together?"

Natsu leaned over and kissed her. The flames flared. To Lisanna, they felt comforting and soft. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, until the sun started falling to the west, casting a warm glow over the world.

"I could just stay here forever with you, without a care in the world." Natsu said.

"I feel the same way, Natsu. Wouldn't that be a true paradise?"

"Let's do it, then. Stay here forever. We could bring Happy and raise a family here. No one would bother us, and we could be alone together forever."

"But Natsu, what about our guildmates and family?" Lisanna asked. "I wouldn't want to abandon them and isolate ourselves."

"Oh… You're right…" Natsu muttered. "How can we stay here but still be in contact with the guild?"

Lisanna laughed and said "You idiot! Living here doesn't mean we can't visit them. This hut is in a park in the center of town! We can easily visit them!"

"Oh, yeah…" Natsu said incoherently. "I forgot about that."

"Natsu, stay with me here. I need you with me."

"Alright."

Lisanna laid down next to Natsu and placed her head on his chest. Natsu hugged her close to him, and as the two drifted to sleep, Natsu said "Lisanna, promise me you'll never leave again."

"I never will. Not ever."


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, I actually did it and wrote a chapter that is more than 1000 words. I'm sorry it took this long. I'm still learning about writing romance, so sometimes the dialogue will slow down. I will do a lemon in the next 5 or 6 chapters, probably after Tenrou… -zeldyschee**

_**Chapter 3- Approval **_

"_What are you doing, Lisanna?" Natsu asked as Lisanna knelt by a strange pole and laid flowers down beside it._

"_This is a grave for Big Brother Elf's Parakeet."_

"_Did he make it himself?"_

"_Yes, he really loved it."_

"_He's pretty skilled…"_

"_So, can I count on you to make my grave, Natsu?"_

**3 Years Later**

Natsu awoke with a start, as memories of the past flashed through his mind. He checked next to him to make sure Lisanna was still there. She was still sleeping peacefully next to him. Then, her eyes fluttered open.

"Natsu…?" She muttered, still bleary from sleep. "Where are we…?"

"Our hut- OH CRAP! We fell asleep! What is everyone going to think?!" Natsu was petrified in fear as he thought about what Mirajane and Elfman were going to do to him when they got back.

"Oh… I'm sure it will be ok…" Lisanna said nervously. "I doubt anyone will really care…"

"No…" Natsu muttered. "Everyone is going to care, and I am going to get murdered by your siblings."

"Mira should be happy about it, but Elf-nii chan…" As Lisanna spoke, a nervous look spread across her face. "This could get bad…"

"Let's just go back. If Elfman gets angry and transforms, I'm sure we can defuse him before he can do anything."

"Alright. Just try not to hurt him if we have to fight."

"Ok."

As Natsu and Lisanna started on their walk back to the guild hall, they were joined by Happy and a very annoyed someone.

"Luuuuucy Kiiiick!"

When Natsu came to, a very enraged Lucy was standing over him.

"Natsu, if you _ever _tell Happy to annoy me all night again, you will die a _very _painful death."

"Geez, Lucy, I thought you liked Happy!"

"I most definitely do not!"

"That's mean, Lucy…" Happy complained.

Lisanna chose this moment to stop laughing and started dragging Natsu and Happy back off towards the Guild Hall with a "Sorry, Lucy."

As they walked in, Natsu started getting pats on the backs and "Nice" from almost every man in the guild, while Lisanna saw Cana completely and utterly drunk on the bar counter laughing hysterically at them. Her face flushed bright red as she realized what everyone was thinking. Then, Mirajane and Elfman chose that moment to pop out of the crowd.

"So, how was it?" Mira asked cheerfully.

"We didn't do any-"  
"Natsu, at this moment, as a real man, I am honor-bound to duel with you. Thankfully for you, however, I believe that you are a good match for my sister, and will refrain from honoring my sister's chastity and-"

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Shouted the couple.

"Ok…" Mirajane looked almost disappointed. "_But seriously," _she whispered. "_How was it."_

Lisanna sighed and said, "Big sis Mira, Elf- nii chan, we did nothing last night but cuddle.

"And kiss." Natsu said. "A lot."

"But that's it." Lisanna said, exasperated.

"Alright. We believe you." Elfman said.

Suddenly, Master Makarov walked into the guild hall. He continued forwards towards Natsu and Lisanna until he was right in front of them. He looked into their eyes with a soul piercing glare.

"So, how was it?" He asked.

"**WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"**

"Now, now. No need to yell." He winked. "We all know what happened."

He walked up onto the platform at the end of the hall and said, "I have an announcement to make. As per Fairy Tail's time-honored tradition, I will now announce the entrants for the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial!"

As soon as the words left his lips, the room erupted in cheers and shouts.

"S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial?!" Lucy exclaimed in shock.

"Now I'm fired up!" Said Natsu.

Lisanna pulled him back down and said, "We've already drawn enough attention to ourselves for one day. Sit back down, Natsu."

Gildarts rose and spoke. "Quiet down, everyone. Our master hasn't finished yet."

Master Makarov stared intently at the crowd for several moments before uttering "This year's trial will take place on Tenrou Island… Our guild's holy ground!"

Lucy, still confused, asked "Hey-what exactly does this trial involve?"

"It changes every year, but basically it's a really tough challenge." Warren replied.

"After all, you'll get promoted to an S-Class wizard if you pass!" Alzack chimed in.

"Your strength! Your hearts! Your spirits! I've spent the last year ascertaining them all." Roared Master Makarov. "There will be eight participants! Natsu Dragneel!"

"Yes!" He exclaimed.

"Way to go, Natsu!" Said Happy excitedly.

"Gray Fullbuster!"

"The time's finally come!"

"Lucy Heartfillia!"

"Huh? Why me?"

"Elfman Strauss."

"Real Men are S-Class!"

"Cana Alberona!"

Cana stood in silence as she was cheered on by her guildmates.

"Freed Justine!"

"I'll be the one to follow in Laxus's footsteps."

"Levy McGarden!"

"At long last."

"Levy for the win!"

"Mest Gryder!"

Alzack hunched over and muttered, "I didn't make it this year either..."

"There's always next year, right?" Bisca said, trying to comfort her partner.

"Mirajane stood and said, "As we have some newcomers here, we'll go over the rules. The eight chosen participants are to select a single partner within the one-week preparation period."

"There are two rules when it comes to choosing a partner." Erza spoke. "First, the partner must be a member of Fairy Tail. Second, the partner cannot be an S-class wizard."

"We'll announce the details of the trial when we are on Tenrou Island." Master Makarov said. "The eight selected members and their partners will gather at Hargeon port a week from now. In other words, you have a week to choose and train with your partners. That is all."

A frantic race began as the contestants started scrambling to find partners. Natsu instantly chose Lisanna, Juvia held onto Gray's foot and wouldn't let go until he let her be his partner, Lucy summoned Loke, Levy chose Gajeel, Freed teamed up with Bickslow, Elfman and Evergreen made an awkward alliance , Mest oddly joined hands with Wendy, but Cana could not find anyone. Suddenly, Happy flew over.

"Hi, Cana." Happy said. "I don't have a partner either. Want to team up?"

"Oh, it's you, Happy. Alright."

Natsu and Lisanna walked back to their hut, they shared a kiss, but instead of sitting by the lake like normal, they started training.

**Alright, the reason I changed the participants is because I might set up other ships with other characters. (i.e. GrayxJuvia, LucyxLoke, ect.)- zeldyschee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this chapter took so long, I had midterms. Due to many of my friends wanting a lemon, I will write one the chapter after the Tenrou Arc. -zeldyschee**

"_Hey, Natsu. There's already a grave at the church. Why make one here too?"_

"_She ain't there. Besides, she loved the sunset here. Now she can see it as much as she wants."_

"_Aye."_

**2 years later**

"Natsu! Are you alright?"

"Huh?"

"You just stopped and stood there for a moment, crying. Are you all right?" Lisanna said.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." Natsu replied.

"If you want to stop and take a rest, just let me know."

"A-alright…"

As the memories faded from his mind, Natsu remembered the pain he had gone through when Lisanna had disappeared. He might have missed her even more than her own family. He could still remember the promises he made her when they were only children, and how he failed her, long ,long ago. But now, they were training for the S-class Wizard Trials, and he had to banish the terrible memories from his mind. But could he? Natsu didn't know.

"Alright, Natsu, let's try this again. Animal Soul! Falcon!" Lisanna shouted.

"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" Natsu yelled.

"Dance of the Fire Phoenix!" They called out together as the two lovers attacked. Airborne and encompassed in flames, Natsu and Lisanna created a storm of fire which roasted the area around them to cinders before violently exploding.

"Wow." Natsu said after they landed. "That sure is a powerful attack."

"Yeah…" Lisanna agreed. "It really is."

"We're gonna win the S-Class trials for sure now that we have a unison raid like this!" Natsu whooped in delight.

"Unless we have to fight Gildarts… That would be bad…" Lisanna muttered in fear.

"No way! I'm sure that we could take Gildarts together."

"Alright, Natsu."

As the two continued training, the day slowly became night.

"Alright, Natsu. That's enough for today, I think. We don't want people thinking that we…" Lisanna blushed. "You know."

"Ok. Let's call it a night." Natsu agreed.

As the two left their spot by the lake, they couldn't help but wonder what the other teams had done to train, and whether they could beat them.

When Lisanna arrived at the Strauss apartment, she was greeted by Mirajane.

"Hello!" Mirajane said. "How was your training?"

"Oh… It was good. We made a unison raid…" Lisanna said quietly.

"Oh, wow! Unison raids require a lot of chemistry between the casters! Good job!"

"Thank you, big sis Mira."

"Why don't you sit down and have dinner?"

"Ok, thanks."

As Natsu arrived at his cottage, he was surprised to find Cana and Happy both drunk.

"So, what have you been up to?" He asked.

"Mmph…"

"Aye…"

"I guess I'll just go…" Natsu said.

Mirajane heard a knock on the door. She opened it to find none other than Natsu.

"Natsu? What are you doing here?" She asked, surprised.

"Cana and Happy are drunk in my house. Can I stay with you guys tonight?" Natsu said glumly.

Lisanna rushed to the door and said "Natsu? What are you doing here?"

"Cana and Happy got drunk and feel asleep in my house. Can I stay with you?"

"Oh, well…"

"Of course, you can!" Mirajane said. "Elfman still isn't back though… I wonder what he's doing with Evergreen that could possibly take this long…"

"Thank you, Mirajane." Natsu said happily.

"_You can do whatever you want, as long as Elfman doesn't catch you." _Mirajane whispered.

Both Natsu and Lisanna turned bright red and said, "We won't do anything!"

Mirajane looked almost disappointed as she said "Alright then, I have to go meet master for preparations for the trials. I'll be back in a few hours. See ya!"

(**Before you ask, Happy and Cana did nothing but get drunk. No bestiality here. -zeldyschee)**

As soon as Mirajane left, Lisanna burst out laughing.

"Happy and Cana really got drunk in your house?!"

"Yeah, they did."

"Actually, with Cana, I'm not surprised."

"True. I should have seen this coming."

Suddenly, Natsu moved forwards and kissed Lisanna. They stood there fore a long time, Natsu holding her in his arms as they kissed passionately. After what seemed like hours, they pulled apart.

"Lisanna, I never want to leave your side again. You mean too much to me, and I can't lose you again. Not ever." Natsu said.

"Natsu, I won-"  
"Lisanna, I've been having dreams. I'm remembering how close we were before you disappeared. I remember what it was like to lose you. I see flashbacks of when your siblings first brought back the news that you had died… And I'm sure it must have been worse for you… All alone in a world where everyone is just… Different… I never want us to have to go through that again. We've both had too much sorrow in our lives. I always want to be with you… I never want to have to find you again, because I'll already know where you are."

"Natsu…" Suddenly, Lisanna tackled him in a hug. They hit the floor sobbing as their emotions exploded. They embraced each other for hours, crying uncontrollably for reasons they couldn't understand.

"Natsu, I never want to leave you again." Lisanna cried out.

"Lisanna, let's form a team, by ourselves. Just you and me and Happy together as a family again. It could be just like old times." Natsu said seriously.

"I want nothing other than that, Natsu."

They kissed again, and Natsu was again surrounded by red flames. "I figured out what these flames are, Lisanna."

"Huh?" Lisanna asked. "What are they?"

"The Flames of Love." Natsu answered.

They both sat up as Lisanna said, "Want to take this into my room?"

"Alri-"

**(Will I write the Lemon earlier than expected?!)**

Mirajane walked in. "Oh!" She said. "Am I interrupting something?"

**(NAH! YOU THOUGHT!)**

"Uh…" The lovers turned red. "Not at all." They said in unison. "We were just talking."

"_Your secret's safe with me." _Mirajane winked.

**There we go! Another long-ish chapter complete! I am going to stick to schedule on the Lemon though, just to disappoint my friends. Please R&R! -zeldyschee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow… This one really took a long time to write. I'm probably going to use Wednesday as my weekly publishing day from now on, just to let you all know. This chapter is not as long as I would have liked it to be, and I will probably stretch the Tenrou Arc into a few more chapters. -zeldyschee**

"_You're gonna catch a cold."_

"_You're… Uh…" _

"_I'm Lisanna."_

"_Oh. You're Mira's kid sister."_

"_Don't stay out here. Let's go inside." _

**4 years later**

Another memory swept through Natsu, but unlike other flashbacks he'd been having, this one wasn't sad. Instead, his mind replayed one of the happiest moments of his life. The first time he'd ever made a friend. Not just a friend now… More than that. They weren't officially dating, but they acted like a married couple already. Now, as Natsu lay next to his beloved, tears filled his eyes as he thought of the love and pain they had shared.

"Natsu… Are you still awake?" Lisanna murmured.

"Huh?" Natsu said, confused. "Yeah, I am."

"I'm scared, Natsu." Lisanna said. "I'm scared I'm going to get separated from you again."

Natsu hugged her close and said, "Don't worry. I'm never going to let us get separated ever again. I promise."

"Mmh…" Lisanna muttered, drifting back off to sleep.

Natsu felt his eyes grow heavy, and soon, he was asleep too, still clutching Lisanna tightly to his chest.

**Morning**

BANG! BANG! BANG! The door shook as Elfman pounded on it.

"Natsu! Lisanna!" Elfman roared. "What are you doing in there?"

As the lovers awoke to Elfman's ear piercing roars, they exchanged nervous looks.

"We didn't…" Lisanna asked.

"No…" Natsu replied, his eyes still closed.

Lisanna opened the door and stood face to face with Elfman.

"What did you do last night?" Elfman bellowed.

"Nothing more than what you did with Evergreen." Lisanna replied.

Elfman turned bright red while Mirajane fell to the ground laughing.

"Hahahahaha!" She laughed. "That's a good one, Lisanna."

Elfman looked around, then smashed through a window and ran away.

"Real men run from witty retorts!" He shouted.

"I'm sure they do." Lisanna said.

Natsu walked out of Lisanna's room and said, "What did I miss?"

"Mirajane, still laughing on the floor managed to choke out, "Lisanna… Got Elfman… really good…!"

"Ok, then." Natsu said, walking past. "I should go before he gets back."

"I'll come with you." Lisanna called after him. "We could use some more training."

As the two strolled through Magnolia, they happened to run into Gray and Juvia. Juvia had Gray in a headlock and was marching him through town.

"Natsu…" Gray whimpered. "Help me… Please."

"You're on your own this time, buddy." Natsu cheerfully replied as Lisanna stifled giggles.

When the duo reached their hut by the lake, Lisanna turned so she was facing the beautiful sunrise.

"The sunset here was always nice, but this…" Lisanna stared up at the orange and pink sky speckled with glowing clouds. "This… With you…" Suddenly, Lisanna started crying. "How long has it been since we… we… just sat here together, like when we were kids." She sobbed.

Natsu embraced her and said, "I don't know. But all I want to do is stay here with you forever."

As they huddled together to watch the sun slowly elevate into the sky, neither could express the amount of love the felt inside themselves, for this was a match truly made in heaven. They didn't realize they had fallen asleep until Natsu slipped out of Lisanna's arms and fell into the lake.

"Gah!" He shouted in shock.

"Huh?" Lisanna asked as she woke with a start. As she saw him flailing in the water, she started laughing until Natsu pulled her into the lake with him. "Natsu!" She scolded playfully. "That was mean."

"Hey, you were the one who pushed me in!" Natsu argued.

"I did not!" Lisanna retorted, and then laughed again as Natsu splashed her with water. "Alright, fire boy! It's on! Animal soul! Frog!" Lisanna transformed into a frog and ducked underwater.

"Hey!" Natsu said. "That's cheating!" Suddenly, Lisanna popped back up and fired a pressurized jet of water at Natsu.

"Stop! Stop!" Natsu laughed. "I give up!"

"Aw, come on Natsu, it's not like you to concede so easily." Lisanna teased.

They waded out of the lake, dripping wet. "Natsu, look what you did. Now I'm all wet!" Lisanna joked.

"It's a good thing you're with me! Natsu said as hugged her. Lisanna felt her clothing drying just from the heat radiating from his body.

"Wow, Natsu, -" Lisanna was interrupted by with a kiss. She tackled her pink-haired lover to the floor and sat atop him.

"Are we really going to do this?" He asked her. Suddenly, a very drunk Happy flew into the clearing.

"Look!" He said, holding a bottle aloft. "Cana showed me how to brew wine! Hic!"

Suddenly, he grew very serious and whispered, "_I put fish sauce in it. Don't tell Cana." _ The couple laughed as Happy flew off into the distance.

**Yes, I'm going to keep teasing with the Lemons because none of you know when I'm actually going to end Tenrou. No I am not going to put one in early (Unless…?) I will also try to follow feedback you guys give me and also attempt to implement your ideas into the story. Thanks for reading! -zeldyschee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again, everyone. Due to the fact that I'm out of depressing quotes, no flashback this time. I might add some more comedy to this as well. – zeldyschee**

"What was Happy thinking, partnering with Cana?" Lisanna asked Natsu.

"Who knows? Happy is quite… I don't know how to describe Happy anymore." Natsu replied glumly. "Is this what parents go through when their children reach adolescence?"

"I guess so…" Lisanna leaned over and rested her head on Natsu's shoulder. "I feel so old now."

"Wow… now that you think about it… We do seem old!" Natsu replied as the lovers broke into laughter.

"We should probably get back to training…" Lisanna said.

"Yeah…" Natsu agreed. Neither moved, however. Instead, they wrapped their arms around each other and stared off into the sunset.

"It's so beautiful…" Lisanna said, with tears brimming in her eyes.

"I still remember the first time you said that, all those years ago." Natsu uttered quietly.

"Oh…" Lisanna muttered. "That was when we were… Just…Hatching…" She started sobbing as she said, "Natsu… Wouldn't it be nice to just go back to when we were kids? Before I…"

Natsu clutched her tightly to him and said, "That would be wonderful. But we lost those years, so we have to make up for them now… I don't want anything but more time with you…"

The couple fell together, enveloped in Natsu's red fire, and cried in each other's arms. They hugged and kissed and cried for what seemed like days, the sun setting behind them. Natsu slipped a hand up Lisanna's sweater as she stripped him of his vest. They kissed even more passionately, and-

"Sooo… What are you two doing here… Cana slurred drunkenly.

"Aye…" Happy muttered, still intoxicated.

Natsu and Lisanna stopped and looked up at the drunken pair.

"Do you mind?" Lisanna said. "We were kind of having a moment there."

"Sooory…" Cana mumbled. "Keep going… don't mind me…"

Cana collapsed in a heap just as Happy fell out of the sky with a _thud_.

"Wow… Cana passed out… You don't see that often…" Natsu marveled.

"She really drinks a lot here, doesn't she…?"

"Of cours- Oh… Uh… Yeah… Cana is almost always drunk nowadays."

"This Cana is _very_ different to the one in Edolas…" Lisanna said quietly. "She never touches alcohol there."

"I can't even imagine Cana without alcohol." Natsu joked.

"Why is our luck so bad?" Lisanna asked him.

"Huh?" Natsu replied. "What do you mean?"

"Every time we're about to… You know… We get interrupted…"

"Huh? What do you mean, 'You know.' What's that?" Natsu asked.

"Wait… has no one given you the talk?" Lisanna asked in surprise.

"What's 'The talk?' I don't understand!" Natsu said, exasperated.

"Wow… Mirajane gave it to me the second we started spending time together…" Lisanna muttered to herself. "Wait! If you haven't had the talk, how have you known what to do before we got interrupted…"

"I was going on instinct." Natsu replied. "But what is 'The talk?' I really don't understand. All I know is that when a guy and a girl sleep in the same bed it's dirty."

"Just ask Gildarts or Macao tomorrow. It's getting late, and I'd better get home before Elfman comes looking for us."

"Okay, Lisanna. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight!"

**The Next Moring**

"Well, Natsu, when a man loves a woman, they uh..." Gildarts whispered awkwardly to Natsu. "Why do you make me tell you these things." He muttered, very annoyed.

"Go on, Gildarts. I have to know these this." Natsu said, wide eyed.

"Uh… So… When they… uh…the man puts his… uh… Natsu, here, why don't you read these." Gildarts pulled some porn magazines out of his bag and handed them to Natsu.

"So, Gildarts, what are you distributing on this fine day…" Master Makarov's nostrils started gushing blood as he looked over Natsu's shoulder.

"Run, Natsu!" Gildarts shouted. "I'll hold him off."

Natsu wasn't fast enough.

"Is this where he bonked you?" Lisanna said sweetly to Natsu as she felt the lump on his head.

"I can help with that!" Wendy said as she walked over.

"What made him so mad at you?" Lisanna asked.

"This!" Natsu said as he opened a magazine.

Lisanna turned bright red and Wendy passed out cold.

"Natsu!" Lisanna scolded. "Close that! It's not appropriate for children!"

"Oh… Ok." Natsu said as he put the magazine away. "Well, on the bright side, I know exactly what to do now." He said.

"Oh… Alright Natsu…" Lisanna muttered, sill blushing.

Suddenly, Master Makarov appeared behind Natsu and said, "I see we didn't learn our lesson the first time, eh?"

"Run, Natsu!" Lisanna shouted.

Natsu wasn't fast enough.

**Yep, I decided to make Natsu innocent. He kind of is in the actual** **series so I made him a lot more innocent here. I'm going to send them to Tenrou next chapter, so get ready. -zeldyschee**


	7. Chapter 7

**As promised, we're is going to Tenrou Island this chapter… What will I do to the storyline? Who knows? Still out of quotes though. -zeldyschee**

As Lisanna applied bandages to Natsu's unconscious form, she couldn't help but inwardly laugh at the events of that day. Now, though, the sun was setting, but Lisanna stayed with Natsu in the infirmary. Lisanna felt joy in just being near her rose haired lover, and she wanted as much time with him as possible. Suddenly, he opened his eyes.

"Lisanna…" He said, weakly. "You're still here…?"

"Natsu, I would never leave you. I made you a promise." She sullenly replied.

"Lisanna… I love you… More than anything else in this world…" Natsu muttered.

Lisanna felt her heart pounding as he croaked out those words. "Does he really mean it?" She thought. "Does… Does he really love me that much?"

She sat down onto the hospital bed and said, "Natsu… That's… The sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." She hugged his weak form as tears filled her eyes, emotions driving her body. Natsu was able to gather the strength to pull her close to him, and as they pressed together, they had never felt so close. It was like their hearts were magnets- they were bound together by an almost unbreakable force. Neither of them realized they had fallen asleep.

**The Next Morning**

"Ahemn." Natsu and Lisanna awoke to find Porlyusica standing over them, a murderous look in her eyes. "These beds are for one person only." She said, angrily.  
"Yes, ma'am!" Lisanna said as she let go of Natsu and climbed off the bed.

"Huh…? What's going on!" Natsu exclaimed. "Oh, Lisanna! You… Spent the night here with me…?"

"That's right!" Porlyusica snarled. "And I happen to have a rule! No intercourse in the infirmary!"

Lisanna turned red. "We didn't…"

"Oh really? Then what were you two doing like that?" Porlyusica shouted lividly.

"We were just cuddling, Ms. Porlyusica." Natsu said. "And I guess we must have fallen asleep."

"Even so, it's still not allowed!" Porlyusica said, although with less anger. "I will have to report you to the master!" Both Natsu and Lisanna paled. This could be serious. "Come with me!" Porlyusica grabbed both of them by the ear and started pulling them into the main hall. They were almost there when they bumped into Master Makarov. "Aha!" Porlyusica exclaimed. "There you are."

Master Makarov took one look at Natsu and Lisanna and said, "So, what did they do now?"

"I caught these mongrels sleeping in the same infirmary bed!" Porlyusica sneered.

"Really?" Makarov said. "Alright, let me have a talk with them. We're still guilty of that crime ourselves, though."

Porlyusica stiffened and looked like she was about to speak, but then decided against it and walked back to the infirmary. Makarov turned to Natsu and Lisanna and said, "So then, how was it? I'm surprised at you two, though. In the infirmary?"

Natsu and Lisanna both turned scarlet and shouted on cue, "We didn't do anything!"

The three wizards walked into the main hall, but Makarov took the stage. "I have an announcement!" He said. "We will now begin our journey to Tenrou Island for the S-Class Promotion Trials!" The guild cheered as he said, "All S- Class wizards, all Contestants, and all Partners, we leave now!"

**Hargeon**

As the Mages of Fairy Tail boarded the ship that would be taking them to Tenrou island, everyone was on edge- No one team trusted another, and to make matters worse, the S- Class wizards were sitting in the corner, dreaming up nefarious plans that the others could only imagine. A few incidents occurred, like when Gray walked out of the cabin naked, only to run into Wendy, who almost suffered a heart attack and died; or when Natsu got so sick, he fell off the ship. All in all, it was an interesting voyage, in many ways. Nothing, however, could compare to the shock of the contestants when they arrived at Tenrou Island.

"Wow… Is that a mushroom?" Happy asked drunkenly.

"No, it's the Tenrou Tree." Levy corrected.

"That… That's a tree?!" Lucy exclaimed in shock.

"Why is it so huge?" Wendy asked.

"The Master says it's been growing for thousands of years." Mirajane chimed in. "He also says that it's the source of our magic power."

"Woah." Gajeel exclaimed. "So, you're telling me that that thing is what gives us all of our magic?"

"That's what the master said." Mira said sweetly.

The Tenrou Team could only marvel at the glory and beauty the Tenrou Tree reflected. Before anyone realized it, however, they had arrived. The wizards disembarked, and formed up, waiting for Master Makarov to announce the first challenge. He walked to the front of the crowd and said, "The first challenge is simple. There are 8 paths. There will be S-Class wizards on three of them. Each team will pick a path. If you encounter an S-Class wizard, you must battle. Every team that makes it to the other side of the island advances to the second challenge. You may now pick paths."

Natsu grabbed Lisanna by the arm and pulled her away from the crowd. "Which path are we gonna take?" Natsu asked, his eyes gleaming.

"Oh… It's up to you, Natsu, you're the contestant for S-Class…" Lisanna replied.

"Ok! Let's take path E! Erza must be on that path. E stands for Erza!" Natsu exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Oh… Okay, Natsu! Let's go!"

The couple ran towards path E and started through the jungle.

**Well, I think you all know what happens after this. Except you don't anymore. I might mess around with the story a bit, so be prepared! -zeldyschee**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, time for an epic fight with Gildarts… Just kidding. I'm gonna make this into comedy… Just kidding. Still out of quotes though…**

As the partners climbed through the jungle of Tenrou Island, they really had no idea what to expect. Natsu was hoping they would battle Erza, but Lisanna wasn't so sure. Then, they came across _him_… The one wizard that they had almost no chance of defeating. The Ace of Fairy Tail.

"Yo, Natsu, Lisanna. Bad luck, huh. You know that I hate pulling my punches." Gildarts said.

Lisanna paled and muttered, "Natsu, how are we going to beat _him_?"

"Ready?" Gildarts asked.

"I'm all fired up!"

"Be careful, Natsu!" Lisanna told him.  
"Here I come, Gildarts!" He shouted.

"Hold on a second. Calm down, Natsu, you have to be ready for this…" Gildarts tried to say as Natsu charged him.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu roared. When the dust settled, Lisanna was shocked to see that Gidarts had caught Natsu's fist easily.

"Crush." Gildarts muttered as everything in front of him was enveloped in a massive explosion. "I told you I was bad at pulling my punches."

"NATSU!" Lisanna screamed in shock, only to see him drop from the sky like nothing had happened, albeit with a few cuts and scratches.

"I can't beat him alone." Natsu said. "Let's go together."

"Alright!" Lisanna agreed. "Animal soul! Cat!"

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

"Roar of the Blazing Lion!" The lovers yelled. Gildarts, completely unprepared for an attack of this magnitude couldn't dodge and was sent flying through the air.

"We did it!" Lisanna said.

"Yeah, we di-"

"Not bad, you two." Gildarts muttered as he stood up and brushed off his cloak. "But it'll take a lot more than at to beat me. Crush!"

Natsu grabbed Lisanna and used his fire as a thruster to escape the powerful attack, but again, they weren't able to emerge unscathed. "Natsu, we need to try something more powerful." Lisanna said.  
"Yeah. Let's go! Fire Dragon Talon!"

"Animal soul! Harpy!"

"Flaming Talon of the Demon Bird!"

Although Gildarts saw this coming, even a wizard of his caliber was not able to dodge the mighty blow, and he was sent flying again.

"Alright, you two. Enough fun and games." Magical Aura began swirling around the Crush Mage as he spoke. "You are strong, but are you strong enough to-"

"Dance of the Fire Phoenix!"

Gildarts didn't even have a chance. Before he knew what had happened, he was on his back, dazed.

"You two are really powerfull." Gildarts admitted. "I have a feeling that you could beat me if you have enough unison raids of that caliber. Go on. You pass."

Natsu and Lisanna, overcome with joy, kissed passionately, their love consuming all other emotions.

"Do you have to do this right in front of me?" Gildarts said in annoyance. "Get out of here before I regret my decision."

"Aye Sir!" The lovers yelled as they ran towards the end of the path.

Meanwhile, Cana and Happy were on a path of their own.

"C'mon, Happy! We gotta make it to our battle!" Canna yelled.

"Aye!"

Suddenly, another team popped around the corner. It was none other than Freed and Bixlow!

"Well, well." Freed said. "Who do we have he-"

"Card Magic!" Cana shouted. "Girls!"

Almost instantly, Freed was surrounded by dozens of scantily clad women.

"Wha- What is th- What are you doing to me?!" He screamed, terrified, as Bickslow watched in shock. That is, until Happy bludgeoned him unconscious with an empty bottle of booze just as Cana finished off Freed.

As Natsu and Lisanna rounded the corner, they found themselves in a clearing, with three other teams. Gray and Juvia were there, along with Cana and Happy. So were Gajeel and Levy, who didn't even have a scratch on them. The other four teams were still missing.

"So, Natsu. How did you get so banged up?" Gray asked, smirking. "We beat Wendy and Mest easily."

"Oh, Lisanna and I just finished fighting Gildarts." Natsu replied calmly.

"What?!" Gray exclaimed. "You expect me to believe that you beat _Gildarts_? No way."

"We really did." Lisanna said.

"No way." Gray said. "Not possible."

"I bonked Bicky with a beer bottle!" Happy said.

"Bicky?" Everyone else echoed in confusion.

Abruptly, Elfman and Evergreen shuffled into the clearing.

"We… Beat… Big Sis Mira…" Elfman panted.

"What!?"

"Well, we really just took advantage of a… uh… trick." Evergreen said. "But that doesn't matter now."

Master Makarov walked into the clearing and said, "It is time for the second challenge."

**Sorry for the short chapter. I am probably going to make Happy some kind of war god who smashes people with beer bottles because why not. I'm also going to make it more romancy after Tenrou. -zeldyschee**


	9. I'm SO SORRY

**I AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING IN SO LONG! Unfortunately, my computer broke, and I had neither the time nor money to shop for a new one. I put in some extra hours though, and I finally bought another one, so I can post again. During the break, I used my friend (An avid anime hater)'s computer to start working on a book. This also means that I won't be updating this story as much, but I'll try for at least one every other week**. **(I can't actually put a link in here, so I can't share it.)**

**I'm still out of quotes.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Oh well… Now that I'm back, I have a lot of new ideas I want to implement. I'm rewatching Fairy Tail again so I have a lot of reference to build off. This should be interesting. If you haven't read or watched Fairy Tail Zero and the Alvarez Arc, don't read this. Now, where was I… Oh yeah, the start of the second challenge. **

Makarov turned to address the crowd. "For this second test, you are to search the island for the grave of Mavis, the first guild master. You have a six-hour time limit. That's six hours, you hear? I'll be waiting at Mavis's grave. First one there gets to become S-Class. That is all."

He turned and slowly walked away.

"This'll be easy!" Natsu shouted. "I'm all fired up! Let's go, Lisanna!"

A few miles away, at Fairy Tail base camp, the defeated waited, along with the S-Class.

"Man, I can't believe we ran into Erza." Loke said, dejected.

"It's all right." Lucy acknowledged. "I didn't really want to become S-Class. To be honest, Natsu, Erza, and Gray were really the ones who did all the work on our jobs."

"Mirajane, how could you possibly lose to Elfman and Evergreen?" Erza scolded.

"It was… Er… Complicated." Mirajane said, recalling what had taken place.

"I want to know exactly what happened!" Erza demanded. "I had no idea those two were that strong!"

Mirajane strode over and whispered something in Erza's ear. Erza immediately flushed and said, "They… They are to be married? I… I had no idea! We must begin planning for the wedding!"

"I think they were just joking to get me off guard." Mirajane muttered quietly.

"Nonsense!" Erza shouted. "This wedding will be the most fantastic wedding that has ever taken place! I will see too it myself!"

Crash! Elfman and Evergreen tumbled through the undergrowth together, a tangle of limbs flailing everywhere. When the finally landed, they had been twisted into a ball.

"Get off me!" Evergreen shouted, as she forcefully shoved Elfman away. "That strategy was only intended to catch Mirajane off guard! Don't think for a second that I'm interested in you!"

"I don't." Elfman replied coolly. "But I am grateful to you. I can't believe you thought up such a dirty trick."

"Don't call it dirty!"

Suddenly, they heard something. It might have just been leaves rustling in the wind, or a small animal shuffling about, but they were on their guard. They both stood immediately and assumed combat positions. Then, a man in black and white robes stood.

"People? There are people on this island?" He said, obviously confused. "And I thought that absolutely no one would be here."

"Who are you!" Elfman roared. "Only members of our guild are allowed here."

"Guild?" The man questioned. "I see… So, a guild owns this island."

Elfman started walking towards the man angrily. Suddenly, the man put up his hand and shouted, "No! You mustn't get close to me!"

"What are you talking about?" Elfman asked, annoyed.

"All right, I'll leave. Just please, don't get near me." The man said sorrowfully.

"What's with this guy?" Evergreen asked.

"Should we really let him go?" Elfman queried.

Suddenly, the man hunched over. "N-no. It's coming. The death… Is coming!"

Then, a wave of dark energy blasted out from the man, directly at the pair of wizards. Suddenly, Natsu and Lisanna tackled them to the ground.

"Stay down!" Natsu yelled, staring directly at the man, watching as tears started to roll down the man's cheeks.

"Na… Natsu…" He said.

"Who are you?" Natsu roared.

"I've missed you… Natsu…" The man muttered.

"C'mon Lisanna, let's get him!" Natsu shouted angrily as he charged the man.

"Alright! Animal soul: Cat!"

"Roar of the Blazing Lion!" They shouted together. The man made no attempt to dodge the blast of magic energy coming towards him, in fact, he seemed rather unconcerned.

"I see." The man said calmly. "Natsu still can't… Break me…"

"Who's Natsu to you?" Lisanna asked.

"Ah… Natsu has found… _His _Mavis."

**Well then, there we go. I managed to write this in less than thirty minutes, so if I'm giving myself a week or two between posts, you guys might want to prepare for a few 5k+ word chapters later on. ** **Also, I do try to follow recommendations for the plotline, so feel free to tell me your thoughts on what should happen. See ya! -zeldyschee**


	11. Chapter 10

**Alright. At this point, Natsu is much stronger than Lisanna, so I've decided to give her a buff. Let's see how this turns out. **

"What do you mean?" Natsu said, confused.

"You wouldn't understand…" The dark-haired man said sadly. "You should let me leave. You still can't break me."

"I don't know you. Name yourself!" Natsu demanded.

"I don't want to kill anymore…" The man muttered. "Natsu is the only one who can stop it… But…It's not time yet?"

"Who are you and how are you related to Natsu?" Lisanna queried angrily.

Suddenly, the man was surrounded by a black aura.

"It's coming..." He whispered. "Run."

"Everyone, get out!" Natsu shouted. The group turned and ran, but Natsu wasn't fast enough, and was enveloped by the dark wave.

"Natsu!" Lisanna screamed.

Then, they saw that Natsu was completely unharmed. He was looking down at his scarf, lost in thought.

"It turned black." He muttered. He turned to the others. "Let's get out of here, Lisanna."

After they split up from Elfman and Evergreen, Lisanna asked Natsu what had happened.

"I got trapped by that weird black mist, and then it just disappeared. And then I looked down and Igneel's scarf was black." Natsu explained.

"Strange." Lisanna said. Suddenly, they saw a signal flare.

"Enemies?" She asked. "Why here?"

"Where?" Natsu said, confused. Then, he saw the sky. Hundreds of small balls were raining down onto the island.

"What are those?" Lisanna asked.

"How would I know?" Natsu laughed. "But there's only one way to find out!"

He grabbed Lisanna and started running towards the drop zone. Soon, they arrived at a clearing in the forest with a large boulder nearby. The couple saw that when the balls hit the ground, they transformed into people carrying weapons.

"Who are you?" Lisanna asked. "This is our guild's sacred ground!"  
"Haha! Fairy Scum!" One of them yelled. "Let's get em!"

"I don't think so." Natsu said calmly. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

Looking down at his defeated opponents, Natsu shook his head in disgust. "These guys were small fry."

"Who do you think you are, destroying my soldiers? That's quite rude, I say." Someone said in an obnoxious voice.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail!" Natsu shouted back. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Perfect… Salamander…" The voice said. Then, a man with long blonde hair stepped onto the boulder. "I'm Zancrow of Grimoire Heart's Seven Kin of Purgatory! Your death, I say!"

"Wanna bet?" Natsu retorted. Zancrow snapped his fingers, and the air around him instantly roared with black flames.

"Fire doesn't work on me!" Natsu grinned as Zancrow extended his arm. A jet of the black fire jumped towards Natsu. Natsu opened his mouth, prepared to eat. Then, he felt something he had never felt before from fire. Pain.

"I… I can't eat it?" Natsu questioned weakly. "What is this fire?"

"Shouldn't be so haughty, I say." Zancrow laughed. "Ya lowly dragon hunter!"

"Natsu!" Lisanna yelled as she dashed towards him. Suddenly, Zancrow was behind her.

"What to we have here? Salamander's little girly? She's too weak for this fight, I say." He grinned evilly. "Let's get rid of her now, I say."

Zancrow brought his elbow diagonally through the air, catching Lisanna in the temple. Unconsciousness was immediate. Then, he turned to Natsu.

"How does burning feel? It's your fault for trying to eat a god's fire, which surpasses a dragon's! My magic's on a different level than yours, you hear? Cause I'm a Fire God Slayer!"

"You… Hurt... Lisanna… You'll pay for that." Natsu muttered hollowly. "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!"

Zancrow laughed as the attack bounced off him with no effect. "You're just too weak, you hear?"

Natsu glared angrily at Zancrow before finally shouting, "The flames in my right hand, the flames in my left. Put them together… Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!

"Kagutsuchi!" Zancrow yelled. Two massive orbs of flame collided. Natsu realized too late that his was moving backwards. His orb collapsed inwards and he was sent flying. He lay on the ground, completely beaten.

Slowly, Lisanna opened her eyes. She saw her lover sprawled on the ground, and Zancrow laughing uncontrollably.

"I guess… I have to use my trump card." She muttered to herself. Slowly, she stood back up.

Out of the corner of his eye, Zancrow noticed her. "If it isn't salamander's girly. I thought I already took care of you… Maybe this time I should make it permanent!"

Lisanna closed her eyes. "Take over." She said. "Dragon Soul."

She glowed with golden aura, but her body remained unchanged. She opened her eyes slowly.

"What's the matter? Can't even use your magic? You're weak, I say." Zancrow laughed sadistically. "Fire God Bellow!"

"Silver Dragon Aegis!" Lisanna said. Instantly, a silver shield formed in front of her. Zancrow's fire failed to burn through it.

"Huh? You're a dragon hunter too?" Zancrow asked in surprise.

Lisanna smiled and said, "Silver Dragon Coins!" Hundreds of small circles formed and threw themselves at Zancrow.

"I'll just melt them away!" Zancrow said angrily, throwing a wall of black fire towards Lisanna's spell. However, the coins made it through unscathed. Zancrow screamed as the coins scourged him. Covered in cuts and bruises, he turned towards her.

"May you perish in this song of fire, your bones burnt black, your flesh, ashes. Grant me your power, God of Fire-"

"Silver Dragon Pistol." Lisanna said. A silver revolver appeared in her hand. She pulled the trigger and shot Zancrow through the chest. His legs buckled and he was forced to kneel.

"I'll take you with me!" He roared. "Fire God's Seppuku!"

"Punish this sinner with your holy wrath! Secret dragon slayer art: Silver Exorcist's Blade!" Lisanna said. She made a slashing motion with her hand. There was a silver flash and Zancrow slumped to the ground, defeated.

Lisanna sprinted over to where Natsu lay broken on the ground.

"Natsu!" She said, worried. "How bad is it?"

"I've taken worse beatings." Natsu muttered weakly. "But you… How…"

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, but… I didn't want you thinking I stole a dragon's soul… You wouldn't understand _how _I got this power…" Lisanna said, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Lisanna." Natsu said. "Do you think that little of me? I'll always be there for you. If I don't understand, I'll make myself understand. You don't need to hide from me. I'd never hurt you."

"Natsu…" Lisanna said as Natsu slowly got to his feet.

He pulled her in close and said, "Nothing could ever stop me from loving you. I promised I wouldn't lose you again."

**I'm sorry this took two weeks, but I was pretty busy. Please tell me your thoughts on this new development, and I'll try my hardest to follow that you all want. **


	12. Chapter 11

**I am back once again with another chapter. This one might actually count as romance! I've mainly been sticking to Fairy Tail's plot for Tenrou. I'm gonna stop doing that for this chapter. Hope you all enjoy this! **

"Lisanna, I made that promise prepared for anything that something might come up. I've always been ready to work through any problem we encounter. I'll always love you." Natsu stated seriously.

"Natsu…" Lisanna said softly. Tears started brimming in her eyes. "What would I do without you, Natsu… Those years in Edolas without you were hell. I never want to leave you again. Thank you for always being there for me."

"Why are you thanking me?" Natsu said solemnly. "If you hadn't came and talked to me that rainy day all those years ago… I was about to jump off that cliff, Lisanna. Back then, I felt like the whole world was against me. Then you came along. You brought me back to reality. You taught me what a friend is. I should be the one thanking you."

He hugged her tighter, and for a moment, they were the only people in the world. Then, there was a large rumbling noise. They unlatched from one another and watched as a massive purple and black tower rose out of the distance.

"What is that?" Lisanna asked aloud.

"No idea." Natsu replied. "Let's go! I'm all fired up!"

"No!" Lisanna voiced.

"What? Why not?" Natsu asked impatiently.

"You're too badly injured." Lisanna explained. "Natsu, don't try and hide it to look tough. You're in pain, I can tell. Just stay here for a little while. Our guildmates can take care of themselves."

"There really is no hiding anything from you." Natsu murmured. "Alright. Just for a bit so I can recover a bit of magic energy."

"Ok, Natsu." Lisanna smiled.

"I love the way you smile." Natsu teased.

"Natsu… What am I going to do with you…" Lisanna laughed.

"Why don't you tell me how you became a dragon slayer while we wait." Natsu requested.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" Lisanna queried.

"Nothing could ever change how much I love you, Lisanna." Natsu affirmed. "Besides, not every dragon is good."

Lisanna was silent for a long time. Finally, she started her story. "It was during _that _mission with my siblings. We were hunting for the beast king, but we hadn't had much luck so far. It was getting late, so Mira- Nee got us a room in a little roadside inn. I couldn't sleep that night, but then… I heard a voice in my head. It gave me directions to a small cave. I squeezed inside… And saw her. Argenium, the Silver Dragon. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Even though the only light was from a sliver of moonlight that slipped through the cave entrance, her scales shimmered like a thousand gems. Then, she spoke to me.

"So… You are the one who has answered me… A young girl… Very interesting."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Argenium, the Silver Dragon." She replied.

"A… A real dragon…" I stammered.

"Yes, sweet child. I am a real dragon. Do not worry, I mean you no harm." She said.

"I have a friend who is a dragon slayer!" I exclaimed. "His name is Natsu!"

"A dragon slayer… Still exists today? This is news to me… I had thought they were all wiped out centuries ago." She said.

"Do you know Igneel?" I asked her.

"A long time ago, I knew a fire dragon named Igneel." She said."

"So, she knew Igneel?" Natsu interrupted.

"I believe so." Lisanna said. "Now… Back to the story."

Lisanna took a deep breath, then continued.

"Igneel is Natsu's dad!" I said.

Argenium looked sad, and then said, "So… This friend of yours is a 1st generation dragon slayer, taught by the strongest fire dragon to ever live… I would have liked to meet this child."

"I can take you to meet him!" I exclaimed.

"I cannot." She boomed.

"Why not? Natsu has wanted to see another dragon forever!"

Argenium stared directly into my eyes and muttered, "Child, I am dying. Long ago, a black dragon called Acnologia stole my soul. My time in this world is coming to an end. I sent out a call, hoping someone, anyone would hear it, and you did. I would like it very much if someone could remember this old dragon and spread my story across the world. You see, I am not like the other dragons. I have never done anything of merit. I did not fight in the war. I never owned a continent. I lived a simple life, until it was taken from me by that demon."

"Don't worry! I'll spread your story for sure!" I promised.

"Thank you, good child. It seems I will have a legacy after all." She said. "Please, tell me about yourself."

"My name is Lisanna Strauss. I am 15 years old. I am part of the Fairy Tail magic Guild-"

"You are a wizard?!" Argenium asked in shock.

"Yes, I use Take Over magic." I said

"Take Over… Take Over… I cannot believe my luck. The heavens smile upon me tonight." Argenium beamed. "How would you like to become a Dragon Slayer?"

"Huh?" I asked, confused. "What do you mean?"

"There are six ways you can become a Dragon Slayer. The sixth and the least used is to Take Over a dragon. However, it only works when the dragon willingly offers their body up to the caster. There is no better way than this to preserve my legacy." Argenium said. "And, you might be able to better seduce this Dragon Slayer friend of yours."

I flushed. "How did you know about that?"  
"I have my ways…" She said mysteriously. "Now… How about it?"

"Alright." I said. "I'll do it."

"I knew you'd come around…" Argenium grinned.

Then, I used my take over on her, and she disappeared in a flash of light. The next day, well, you already know what happened. I never got to tell you. I never even used it until now. I have no idea how to use these Dragon Spells, but I heard Argenium's voice in my head, guiding me."

"Lisanna…" Natsu said. "Why would you ever think I'd be angry with you… You've done a great thing. You've kept a great, ancient dragon's legacy inside of you. I could never be more proud to be your boyfriend."

"Natsu… Do you really mean that?" Lisanna asked, her eyes wide.

"I do, Lisanna. And I always will be."

**I'm sorry this took almost two weeks again, but I was pretty busy again. I have a lot of stuff for school, as well as 30+ hours of sports every week. I'm not even joking. Oh well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. See ya… Eventually.**

**-Zeldyschee**


	13. Chapter 12

**I have returned from a brief absence. You see, I have important things to worry about, such as a Coronavirus outbreak in my city. Oh well, though. At least I don't have school now. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

"Natsu… I really don't know what to say…" Lisanna murmured. "I… I thought you would hate me for stealing a dragon's life force."

"You didn't steal anything." Natsu said. "Argenium gave you her magic willingly. There's nothing wrong with accepting a gift. You didn't kill her. She still lives inside of you."

"I still don't feel right." Lisanna said. "I'm glad you're not angry…"

"I could never be angry at you." Natsu assured her. He grinned and said, "Wanna go see what all the noise over there is?"

Lisanna smirked back at him. "Sure. Watch this."

She snapped her fingers and said, "Silver Dragon Wings!" A pair of beautiful silver wings appeared on her back.

"You ready?" She asked Natsu as she launched into the air.

"You bet." He replied as he used his fire as a booster to fly alongside her.

After flying for a few seconds, they ran into none other than Lucy and Wendy. Both were injured, and Wendy was leaning on Lucy for support.

"Where have you two been?" Lucy asked. "I almost got squashed by a fat guy and Mr. Cursey! And a Goat who was a Celestial Spirt _and _a creepy crackhead servant guy!"

"_What_…?" The lovers queried in unison.

"It doesn't matter!" Lucy shouted, annoyed. "Do you know who these Seven Kin people are? Wendy and Mest got absolutely crushed by one of them!"

"Yeah… We ran into one too." Natsu said. "I got taken out pretty quick, but Lisanna…"

"What? Lisanna?" Lucy asked, shocked.

"Something smells different about her…" Wendy said weakly. "I can't exactly place it."  
"Oh, yeah." Natsu said dumbly. "Lisanna is a Dragon Slayer."

"WHAT?!" Both Lucy and Wendy roared.

"I'll explain later." Lisanna said nervously. "But right now, we have to fight off these Seven Kin people."

"Ok!" Let's go!" Lucy agreed.

The four continued on foot until they felt something.

"This Magic Power…" Lisanna said. "What is it?"

"I don't know…" Wendy muttered. "But it's massive!"

"Maybe we get to have some fun!" Natsu grinned.

Then, a strange man with a ponytail appeared.

"Let's get him!" Natsu said, leaping towards him.

"Sit down." The man said. Natsu fell out of the air and was driven into the ground hard. He found that he couldn't get back up. He looked behind him and the rest of the party was in the same predicament.

"I am Bluenote Stinger." The man said. "You will tell me where your first master's grave is."

"No." The four said in unison. Then, Cana landed next to him and blasted Bluenote in the face with Fairy Glitter. After the dust settled, Cana was also pressed to the ground.

"Nice try." Bluenote grinned. "But you don't have the strength to use such a strong spell."

"Come on, Happy. Just a little closer!" Someone yelled. The mages turned and saw Happy flying towards them, holding onto none other than Gildarts Clive.

Then, Happy shifted Gildarts so he was holding onto his feet.

"What are you doing, Happy?" Gildarts shouted.

Then, Happy swung Gildarts like a baseball bat, launching Bluenote into the stratosphere.

"Home run!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye, sir!"

After Gildarts was back on his feet, he immediately started scolding Happy.

"How dare you use me as a weapon! I told you to put me down!" He shouted, livid.

Happy turned slowly towards him, his eyes cold. "Do I have to punish you again?"

Gildarts turned white as a sheet and dashed off.

"Happy?" Lisanna queried happily. "How is it going being partnered with Cana?"

"Good!" Happy exclaimed. "We drink lots of… Stuff!"

"Ok…?" Lisanna said. "You've gotten stronger."

"Aye! I train every day! Soon I'll be the strongest cat in the world!"

"Hey, Happy, how come you never trained with me?" Natsu asked, wounded.

"Cana gives me alcohol." Happy stated bluntly.

Both Natsu and Lisanna turned to face Cana.

"What?" She asked. "It's not like I forced him to drink it."

"He's only six years old." Lisanna said coldly.

"Actually, in cat years I'm-"

"Happy, we're going." Natsu said. He grabbed Happy by the paw and led him away. Lisanna quickly followed. After a few more minutes of walking, they heard another explosion. They saw a large airship sink lower out of the sky, trailing smoke.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Natsu asked.

"Yep." Lisanna grinned.

"Let's go! I'm all fired up!"

Lisanna activated her wings and the three flew towards Grimoire Heart's crashed ship. There, they saw an old man with a long beard and an eyepatch fighting against a large man in a cloak. The older man fired a chain at the younger man, who easily deflected it with a bolt of lightning. Natsu paled.

"Laxus." He croaked. "What's he doing here?"

"What do you mea- Oh." Lisanna said as she remembered what her guildmates had told her about what had taken place.

"Let's go help him." Natsu said grimly. Then, he charged towards the battle. Lisanna quickly followed suit. When Laxus heard them coming, he turned to see who was approaching.

"Natsu?" He cried out in shock. "And… Lisanna?!"

His slight hesitation allowed Hades to land an Amaterasu Formula One directly into Laxus's chest. He was thrown backwards and took quite a while to get up.

By the time he did, however, Natsu and Lisanna had already engaged with Hades. The lovers used their Dragon Slayer magic in perfect unity with each other. Lisanna found that her magic was well suited to cover Natsu's weaknesses, and Natsu found that he could easily protect Lisanna from harm. They exchanged magic blast after magic blast with Hades, but soon found out that even together, they were outmatched. Finally, Hades had them both sprawled on the ground, gasping for breath.

"Fairies, you will never defeat me. Give up and submit to my grand magic world or die." Hades boomed. Suddenly Laxus was on him once again.

Now, Hades was occupied with Laxus, but he was able to once again ground him after only a few minutes. Laxus called out for Natsu. When Natsu turned, Laxus raised his hand and blasted Natsu with a massive bolt of electricity.

Natsu then realized that the lightning didn't hurt him. Instead, it seemed sooth his injuries. He opened his mouth and inhaled the golden energy. He instantly felt rejuvenated. He turned to Hades.

"Lightning Fire Dragon Roar!"

As the fairies reunited at their base camp, they all started to share stories and brag about how many of the Seven Kin they defeated. Then, a massive black shadow appeared over the horizon.

**You all had better know what happens next. Due to having limited time, I'm gonna end this right here so I can write a White Day special. More or less, though, Grimoire heart manages to escape, but then Zeref boards their airship and kills them all. Acnologia forces Mavis to use Fairy Sphere to protect the guild members, sending them into a 7-year slumber. What will I do next? Come back on March 14. **


	14. Chapter 13

**White Day special! If you are not Japanese, Korean, or any other nationality that does not celebrate this holiday, White Day is more or less a day when men return gifts given to them by women on valentine's day. In Japan, women give men they are interested in, or even close friends, boxes of chocolates or candy. On White Day, men give the women who gave them gifts items in return. Marshmallows mean no, I'm not interested in you. Cookies mean I might be interested in you, but for now I see you as a friend. Chocolates and or candy mean yes, I'm interested in you. Remember this for context later on in this chapter! I would written this special on valentine's day, but my broken PC caused some issues and delays.**

_The guild of Fairy Tail stood firm against Acnologia's wrath. Hand in hand, their deep bonds of love and trust triggered the mighty spell of Fairy Shield. However, not even a defensive spell this strong could defeat Acnologia's seemingly infinite power, and they Faries were sent into a slumber with the magnificent Tenrou Island seemingly wiped off the map. After seven long years, finally, a ship crewed by their former guildmates happened to see Tenrou Island on the horizon. The sailed over as fast as they could and unearthed their sleeping comrades. They were brought back to the new guild hall, a sorry shack outside of Magnolia. The once mighty guild had been reduced to one of the weakest in all of Ishgar. _

The Tenrou team stared at the run down shack that was now their guild hall. They turned to their former guildmates.

"YOU GUYS COULDN'T EVEN HOLD ONTO ANYTHING?! EVEN YOU UNNAMED PEOPLE WHO APPEARED LIKE ONCE AREN'T THAT WEAK! COME ON!" The Tenrou Team roared.

Then, a child ran out of the crowd. "Natsu!" He cried out.

"Romeo!" The pink haired dragon slayer shouted joyously.

The fodder of the guild looked closer and saw that on every member of the Tenrou team's face, there were tears. A touching reunion occurred. Duels were had. Happy proved himself the strongest in all of Fairy Tail, defeating the likes of Laxus, Erza, Gildarts, and Master Makarov easily. No one who had been on Tenrou could believe that they had been out for seven entire years. And they were all overjoyed that Alzack and Bisca had married and had a child. Asca was the darling of the entire guild.

As Natsu and Lisanna stepped up to congratulate the couple, the gunslingers laughed.

"We never thought we'd the first to get married." Alzack grinned.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"Everyone knew you two were gonna tie the knot eventually." Bisca giggled.

The dragon slayers flushed.

"We're only joking." Alzack laughed.

Eventually, the partying died down, and everyone went home. Except Lucy, she had to find a way to weasel out of seven years of unpaid rent. Natsu and Lisanna, however, retired to their hut by the lake, and were surprised to see it still standing.

"Romeo…" Natsu muttered. "How hard did he work maintaining this?"

"What do you mean? How do you know it was him?" Lisanna asked.

"I just do. I know it was him. He's like a little brother to me. I don't think anyone else would go through all this for someone pronounced dead." Natsu explained.

Then, he pointed to the western horizon.

"Look, the sun is setting." Natsu noticed. "You always loved the sunset here."

"Yeah. I did." Lisanna agreed. "Remember when we were kids and we hatched Happy's egg here?"

"How could I ever forget?" Natsu grinned. "That was the happiest time of my life. That's why we named our son Happy."

"I feel like our future will have even more happy moments than those months we spent together. We have an entire lifetime to be together now." Lisanna said.

"Yeah…" Natsu agreed. "We do."

"Hey… Natsu. You never answered me the first time I said this." Lisanna said shyly. "When we grow up, can I be your wife?

"Of course." Natsu smiled. "Nothing could ever make me happier than marrying you."

Again, the lovers fell asleep in each other's arms, dreaming of the future they could have together.

When they awoke, they realized immediately what was going to happen when they stepped into the guild hall.

"How about we don't go back today and let them settle down for a bit?" Lisanna asked.

"Sounds like a good idea." Natsu said. "Besides, I have a little present for you. Wait here for me."

He dashed off. After a few minutes, he arrived carrying a large box. He set it down.

"Guess what day it is, today." He grinned.

"I have no clue." Lisanna admitted.

"March 14th."

"White Day…" Realization dawned on Lisanna's face. "No… Natsu… For me?"

He whisked the top off the box to reveal a chocolate sculpture of Ichiya.

"Of course. I never had the chance to give something back for that valentine's day two ye- Sorry, nine years ago."

A flashback shot through Lisanna's mind. The day before leaving on _that _mission with her siblings had been valentine's day, February 14th. She had anonymously sent Natsu a box of chocolates. She never could have guessed that he had known who it was from. Now she knew why he had been so eager to come with her for that mission. He was going to confess his love for her. Now she understood why he was so devastated when she had "died". Her siblings told her that he had mourned her death for close to two years. It wasn't until she almost returned until he stopped bursting into tears whenever anyone said her name.

"Natsu… I… Can't believe you remembered for all these years… How did you even know it was me?" She asked, unable to hold back her tears.

"I just knew. Who else would send me chocolates? I was an asshole to everyone else back then. I still am, really." He admitted. "I was so happy that you liked me. I had you in my heart for years, but I wasn't sure…"

"Natsu, I've loved you since we hatched Happy. I just thought you only saw me as a friend."

"Well then. That's really ironic. If either of us had the guts to confess, we would most likely be married by now. I would have been with you on that mission, you wouldn't have ended up in Edolas…" Natsu muttered. "It's just like what Alzack and Bisca said. How did everyone _but _us know?"

The couple laughed and cried together for hours. Eventually, the sun started falling out the sky, and it grew slowly darker.

"Hey, Natsu." Lisanna said. "I just realized we've never been on an official date. Want to go somewhere to eat?"

"Are you asking me out?" Natsu grinned. "How could I ever say no to you?"

They strolled over to the only restaurant in all of Magnolia, 8-Islands. Inside, they realized the owner of the restaurant was the master's good friend, Mr. Yajima. They also saw three other couples there. Gajeel and Levy looked as though they were having a good time, Loke was ecstatic while Lucy seemed nervous, and Grey was gagged and tied to a chair while Juvia stared piercingly into his eyes.

"Looks like we weren't the only ones who thought of coming here." Lisanna laughed. As they walked through the aisles, Gajeel and Levy didn't even notice them. Lucy waved and Loke winked. Grey's eyes followed Natsu as to say, "help me" and Juvia continued staring directly at Grey. They sat down and ordered. They were surprised to see that Happy was the waiter. After they finished eating, Happy whispered something in Natsu's ear. Then he stepped back and said, with in a cold, piercing voice, "And if you don't, I'll have to punish you."

Natsu turned white and hastily promised that he would.

"What did Happy mean by that?" Lisanna asked, confused.

"It's not important. I'll tell you later." Natsu said. "Let's head home."

When they arrived at the hut, they sat down and watched the remainder of the sunset in silence.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you on that mission." Natsu said afterwards.

"It's okay." Lisanna said. "We have each other now, and that's what matters. The past is the past."

She leaned over and kissed him. He kissed her back. She tried to lean onto him even more. He wasn't expecting it and fell over onto his back. Lisanna fell on top of him. They continued to kiss. Eventually, Lisanna started to pull off Natsu's vest. He let her. She ran her hands down his neck and muscular chest.  
Natsu's kisses moved down to her neck. Then, he stopped.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"I'm absolutely sure." She said confidently.

He resumed where he had left off. Soon, he tugged off her shirt. She guided his hands behind her back and helped him unhook her bra. Natsu's kisses moved even lower. They could both feel their body temperatures rising. Lisanna let out a soft moan as Natsu's tongue stroked her hardening nipples.

Lisanna slowly slid Natsu's pants and **uh… I'm just gonna call it a skirt **off. She could feel his erection through his underwear as she laid on top of him. Natsu did the same to her shorts. Now, the lovers were dressed only in their bottom underwear, which soon came off. Lisanna sat up and positioned herself over his seven inches.

"Lisanna, are you sure you want to do this. I don't want to hurt you." Natsu asked, worried.

"I'm ready." She said. "I know it will hurt, but I'll be fine. Mira- Nee has told me all about it."

"Wait what?!" Who has Mira…"

Lisanna silenced him by starting to lower herself downwards. She gasped with pain as his tip broke her hymen. For every inch that entered her, the pain grew. She stopped after taking close to half of him inside her. Natsu could feel the immense pressure on his penis from her soaked vaginal walls. She moved up, and once again, the pain doubled. She bared it, however, and continued. After a few moments, the pain died down and was replaced with slight pleasure. It grew and grew until she tried lowering herself downwards even more. Then, it was once again replaced with pain as Natsu's member pushed deeper inside of her recently virgin womanhood. Once, she went too low and gasped as intense pain racked through her body as Natsu's head hit her cervix. Eventually, though, all the pain was gone and all that remained was pleasure.

As they moved in rhythm, soft, low moans escaped both their lips. Finally, the lovers were bound in both body and soul. It could not last forever though.

"Lisanna, I'm close." Natsu whispered.

"So am I." She moaned. "I'm protected. Mira- Nee had me take some pills with me."

"Ok." Natsu acknowledged.

Lisanna continued until, a few moments later, her body was rocked by an intense orgasm. Natsu felt her tighten even more around him, and it was enough to push him over the edge. With a gasp, he released his seed inside of her. Lisanna felt it and smiled down at him as she slowed down. Finally, she slid off of him and collapsed next to him on the ground.

"Thank you." She smiled at him. "I've wanted this for a long time."

"No… No problem." Natsu smiled back at her. "I have too."

"We should probably head inside before anyone sees us out here like this." Lisanna said.

They stood up and walked into their hut, where they had shared so many memories as children, and now, finally, had sex underneath the stars.

**Wow. I can't believe I just wrote that. I guess I'll do anything for you horny bastards reading this. This is my first Lemon so give me feedback! I always want to improve as a writer. -zeldyschee**


	15. Chapter 14

**It's been a while, hasn't it! I decided to take a short break because I ground out two chapters in a single day, but with the quarantine I guess I have nothing else to do. I'll take the 10% read to favorite ratio from the last chapter as an assumption that you liked it. Ok. Another lemon will happen eventually. I won't say when. Today we're back to plot! Hooray! Welcome to the GMG!**

As morning broke over southeastern Fiore, Natsu and Lisanna lay in their hut, exhausted from the night before. It had been an exciting time for both of them, and a true testament to their love. Natsu awoke first. He blinked a few times, attempting to clear the sleep from his eyes. He rolled over into Lisanna.

"Wha-" He started to say, but then he remembered the events seven hours prior. He smiled. "Hey there."

Lisanna stirred and opened her eyes. She immediately tensed. "Ow!" She muttered.

"Lisanna, what's wrong?" Natsu asked, concerned.

"It's nothing. Mira- Nee said this would happen." Lisanna said, grimacing.

"Lisanna, don't try and hide it." Natsu said. "Do you not trust me?"

"No, that's not it." Lisanna admitted. "I just don't want you to think you hurt me."

"What?" Natsu asked, surprised. "Did I do something wrong last night?"

"Not at all." Lisanna laughed. "I'm just sore."

"Oh." Natsu said. "I should have been gentler."

Lisanna laughed. "I lead the whole way. It's my own fault. I won't let you take responsibility for this."

"But I-"

Lisanna punched him in the arm.

"Fine." Natsu laughed. "At least let me help you up and get dressed."

He stood up and Lisanna realized they were both still naked. She flushed.

"Hm?" Natsu questioned. "What's wrong?"

"We're… Both…"

"And? It's not like we haven't seen each other naked."

They both laughed. Finally, Lisanna grabbed his hand and Natsu pulled her up. They dressed and started back towards the guildhall.

On the way there, they ran into Lucy.

"Thanks, Natsu." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"For sending Happy to my place. Loke wanted to…" Lucy blushed. "But Happy threw him into the canal."

Natsu and Lisanna laughed at the latter sentence.

"At this rate, Happy's going to become the strongest member of the guild." Lisanna giggled.

"Yeah. I heard he destroyed Gildarts on Tenrou." Natsu said.

"Can you thank Happy for me?" Lucy asked. "I mean… Loke… I'm interested in him, but I don't want to take it _that _far yet."

"Personally, I hake Loke." Lisanna said. "He was always such a womanizer. He even tried for me once, but Natsu almost killed him."

"I would have if the master hadn't stopped me." Natsu growled. "That was the first time I entered Dragon Force. I guess that's also when I realized how much Lisanna meant to me."

"I hated Loke at first." Lucy admitted. "But after I saved him by pleading with the Spirit King, I think he's really changed. Now he's more of a gentleman."

"Really?" Lisanna asked, surprised. "Loke, a gentleman? I could never believe that."

"I thought it was an act until Tenrou." Lucy said. "But then when we fought Capricorn…"

Lucy noticed that Lisanna seemed somewhat different. Her hair was also disheveled, and her gait seemed a bit off.

"Lisanna, are you ok?" She asked. Then, she flushed bright red. "You... You guys totally did it, didn't you…?

Natsu and Lisanna exchanged glances. Finally, Natsu answered her. "Yeah, we did."

"Oh, wow. Uh… This is getting kind of awkward."

"Please don't tell my siblings." Lisanna pleaded. "It would not be good."

"Uh… Ok." Lucy agreed. "I won't tell."

She turned and ran off towards the guildhall.

"Damn, so people can tell because of my limp." Lisanna said.

"I guess so." Natsu agreed, worried.

"I'm not sure Elfman- Niichan will put it together, but Mira-Nee will know. And we can't ask Wendy to heal it because she'll ask too many questions…" Lisanna said, also worried.

"What do we do?" Natsu said.

"I don't know…" Lisanna said. Her usually calm attitude had faded. "You know what, let's just go. If they know, they know. It's fine."

"Lisanna, are you sure?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. It'll be fine."

The lovers advanced into the guildhall. They immediately met Mirajane. Her eyes scanned Lisanna.

"Pills." She said. Lisanna pulled out a bag of small white tablets. Mira counted them with suspicion. Then, she squealed. "You two did it!"

"Shhhh." They whispered. "We don't want everyone to know."

"Ok." Mira whispered back. "How was it?"

"Fantastic." Lisanna admitted.

"You two are so cute together…" Mirajane said happily. "I ship it!"

"Ok…" The lovers said in unison. Natsu cupped Lisanna's hand in his and led her past Mira. Suddenly, Elfman was right in front of them.

"What were you two doing last night?" He asked suspiciously.

"We were… Training!" Lisanna said.

"Great! Training is manly!" Elfman said approvingly. "I think Natsu is a good partner for you, Lisanna. He is almost as manly as me! Manliness is very manly!"

"Ok…" The lovers said as they slunk away. They took a seat at a nearby table and breathed a sigh of relief. Then, Happy flew in. He hovered near Natsu's head and whispered something.

"Yeah." Natsu said. "I did."

"Good." Happy said coldly.

After he left, Lisanna raised an eyebrow.

"Happy has wanted me to… How should I put this… Fuck your brains out… For a long time." Natsu explained.

Lisanna stifled a laugh and said, "_That's _what he told you to do? We need to teach that kid some manners."

"I think he's going through his teens." Natsu said. "The Exceeds told me that they mature about twice as fast as humans. I guess he's going through a phase."

"I'll take your word for it." Lisanna laughed. She thought of a time eleven years ago now, although only four for her, when she had confessed to Happy her love for Natsu. She had forced Happy to swear secrecy, but she wondered if that was his motive for threatening Natsu. Then, she thought of something.

"Natsu, were you going to do it with me regardless of what Happy said?" She asked.

"I was. At least, if you wanted to." Natsu grinned. "Don't worry, I'm not afraid of Happy."

Lisanna felt a wave of relief wash over her. "Where did he get so strong, though?"

"He said he had taken steroids, but I know he stopped. I made sure of that. I'm not sure if he'll maintain his strength. One thing's for certain. I'm never letting Cana take care of him again."

Lisanna laughed. "That's for sure. What was he thinking?"

"Who knows?" Natsu asked. "He's a strange kid. He probably gets it from us."


	16. Chapter 15

**Since I have nothing else to do and my internet is bad, I guess I'll start cranking these out every few days. Please, give me feedback on my writing. The main reason I'm writing this is to practice. Oh yeah, just for fun, I'm going to create a Filler Arc. **

The lovers continued chatting until the Master took the stage. (Makarov, not Macao.) He scanned the crowd for a moment, and then spoke.

"As you all know, this guild has fallen to pieces recently. As you all should know, the Grand Magic Games is coming up. This is a great opportunity to reclaim our standing in the world! However, the strongest of our guild seven years ago are no longer strong compared to the S-Class wizards of today. Therefore, to get us back into shape, I am taking the guild to a training camp near the south sea! Here we will train until we are once again contenders for the strongest guild in Fiore!"

Instantly, the guild erupted. After a few moments, however, it eventually quieted back down. Master Makarov took the opportunity to speak again.

"I will be observing the camp and selecting the members of Team Fairy Tail by observation of strength. At the end of the camp, we will hold a tournament, which every member of the guild must compete in. You will all have an equal shot at making it onto Team Fairy Tail and competing in the game. I expect all of you to be packed for two weeks and be back here in two hours. That is all."

Once again, the guild erupted in chaos. "Quick. Follow me." Lisanna said. She grabbed Natsu's hand and led him through the crow and out the door. A second later, the doorway was jammed as the entire guild attempted to leave at once.

"Let's get out of here and pack." Lisanna instructed.

"All right. I'll see you back here in a couple hours." Natsu said.

"I love you." Lisanna said as she kissed him goodbye.

They had just left when both of them realized they no longer owned property in magnolia after seven years.

"_Oh well." _Lisanna thought. _"It's worth a try to head back to our apartment."_

As she approached her family's residence, she found it strangely empty. She fished her house key out of her pocket and tried it. It worked. She pushed the door open and found a smiling Mirajan already inside.

"What are you doing here, Mira-Nee?" Lisanna asked.

"Oh, you didn't hear?" Mirajane asked, surprised. "Oh, that's right, you were with Natsu…I still can't believe that you really-"

"What were you going to tell me about?" Lisanna said, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, yes. The real reason the guild is almost bankrupt is that the remaining members used the guild stores to pay rent on our homes." Mirajane explained. "It was very sweet of them."

"Really?" Lisanna exclaimed. "Wow. They really… Did that… For us?"

Mira nodded. "Why don't we get packed."

Suddenly, Elfman charged into the house. "Lisanna."

"Elf- Niichan! How are you?"

"I know what you and Natsu did."

"How did you know?" Lisanna asked, completely shocked.

"I'm not an idiot." Elfman laughed. "It was pretty obvious."

"Oh…" Lisanna muttered. "Please don't be mad.

"Why would I be mad?" Elfman asked. "I already told you I approve of Natsu."

"You… Really do?" Lisanna questioned, half doubting him.

"I do. Mira- Nee convinced me."

Lisanna turned and looked at Mirajane. Mira smiled sweetly.

After a bit of running, Natsu finally arrived at his and Happy's home. It looked… Unchanged. He walked inside. It seemed exactly as he had left it. Albeit a bit dusty.

"_Who could have done this?" _He wondered. _"I only told a few people where this house was… Lisanna, Macao, Romeo… It must have been Romeo. Did he love me so much that he treated this house like a memorial for me…? Or did he know that I would come home?" _

Natsu shoveled some of his old clothes along with close to a million Jewel into one of Happy's knapsacks and walked back out. He took his time returning to the guildhall so he could think. Recent events had really clouded his mind. The only thing he was still sure of was his love for Lisanna. He felt like everything had changed, and he hated it. Not knowing anything. Even his friends, no, his family of the guild- Everyone seemed different ever since then. And Acnologia. That was the one time in Natsu's life when he had felt true fear. The black dragon of despair had terrified him. He had once thought dragons to be peaceful creatures. Not anymore. His entire identity had been turned upside down.

After the two hours had passed, the entirety of Fairy Tail was on the train south. It was then Lisanna realized the side effects of using her Dragon Soul even once. The second the train started to move; she was hit by debilitating nausea. Thankfully the only person in the booth with her was Natsu. She wasn't sure if she wanted the entireguild to know that she was a Dragon Slayer just yet. Natsu keeled over right next to her, wracked with discomfort.

Eventually, they arrived in Hargeon. After they disembarked the train, they began a march eastward towards a nearby beach resort. Once they had arrived, the Master halted the crowd. He turned and began an address.

"We have now arrived at the resort that will be our home for the next two weeks. However, since the idiots running the guild in my absence decided to use Fairy Tail's fortune to pay rent on homes that had no occupants, everyone will have to pay for their own rooms. Therefore, I recommend sharing rooms with family or friends. However, this is not a vacation! It is strictly about training! I do not expect any goofing off! Otherwise, how will we show the world Fairy Tail's true strength?"

That's when Natsu thanked his lucky stars he remembered to bring cash. He turned and looked for Lisanna.

Their eyes met, and they both knew what was going to happen- That is, if Elfman and the Master let it. The lovers walked towards each other. They got closer and closer… Until Mira was in between them.

"So, are you two rooming together?" She asked.

"Uh… Probably?" Natsu said questionably.

"Yeah. Yes, we are." Lisanna said.

Mira stepped back and looked them over.

"You two are so cute together!" She exclaimed. "You should better check with the master though. He might not let you, but I'll go put in a good word."

"Thanks, Mira-Nee!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"Yeah, thank you." Natsu agreed.

Suddenly, Gray came sprinting in. He dropped to his knees and started kowtowing to Natsu.

"You've got to help me!" Gray said, panicked. "She's after me again!"

"Who?" Natsu asked stupidly. Then, Juvia popped out from behind a nearby bush and trapped Gray in a water lock. The Master calmly walked over and dispelled it.

"Miss Lockser, I don't mind if couples share a room, but both parties must be willing." The master said.

"JUVIIIIIN!" Juvia said. She turned to Gray. "The Master called us… A _Couple._"

Gray's eyes widened and he immediately started to chase the Master.

"Don't say things like that, are you trying to kill me?" He protested.

However, the Master only giggled and waltzed away faster.

Natsu and Lisanna then realized that the Master had just indirectly given them permission to share a room, whether intentionally or not. They immediately ran into the lobby of the resort. They jumped into the growing line of fellow guildmates, excited at what this could mean.

As they approached the front of the line, Lisanna realized she had no money, as she hadn't taken a job for nine years.

"Natsu, how are we going to pay?" She whispered to her boyfriend.

"Don't worry, I have money." Natsu replied calmly. In reality, he was planning to use it for a fancy dinner or two, but he had brought a ridiculous amount for what he planned. He had no clue what he was thinking when he grabbed that much, but it was the closest cash he had when he was walking out the door. Now he felt lucky that he had brought such a sum with him, as he could afford a room for two weeks even with the outrageous prices at the resort. He looked behind him and saw Gray balk at the prices.

After paying and receiving a key to their suite, the Dragon Slayers traversed down the halls towards their temporary new home. What new adventures could occur here?

**And there you have it! I'm going to start writing this pretty fast, as I need to finish up this filler arc by Easter- You'll see why ;). I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, though I feel like it was pretty terrible. Then again, it is filler. Thanks for reading! -zeldyschee**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey, everyone. Me again. I'm having more computer issues, (not sure how, it's not even 4 months old...) But I am actually able to use my phone to write using doc manager, so I won't have to delay the story.**

As the couple opened the door to their room, they were immediately hit by a blast of cold air. Lisanna shivered. The lights were off. Natsu reached over and flicked the switch. They realized at once why the room was so expensive. In the center of the main room, there was a magnificent four-poster bed. Just to the left, there was a sparkling bathroom with a full jacuzzi and spa. The carpet was as soft as clouds, and a deck opened up directly onto a stunning white sand beach.

"Wow." Lisanna said.  
"It's beautiful." Natsu murmured. He walked over and fell into the bed. He sunk right into it. It was like floating in cotton. Lisanna jumped right in after him, laughing.

"Natsu, this room is amazing!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, It might be worth the eighty thousand per night." Natsu agreed.

"Well, maybe not that much."

Natsu laughed. He held Lisanna tight to him. "Lisanna, you'd better make Team Fairy Tail." He teased.

"Let's be honest. I won't make it." She said solemnly. "What do you mean?" Natsu asked. "Of course you will."

"I don't think so..." She muttered. "Laxus, Ezra, Mira- Nee, You, Gray, Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, all of them are stronger than I am..."

"Not with your dragon slayer powers." Natsu reassured her. "You can eat anything silver in color, right?"  
"I'd assume so..." Lisanna said, discouraged.

"Then you're a hard counter to Gajeel's magic, as well as most of Erza's armor. You have strong enough defensive spells to stop most of Gray, Juvia, and Wendy's spells, and you have the versatility of make magic as well." Natsu explained. "Your Dragon was very well rounded. All I can do is break things."

Lisanna was shocked by Natsu's instantaneous battle analysis. "_Can he always do this_?" She asked herself. "_If so, he's grown_." Lisanna stared into Natsu's dark eyes. "Thanks, Natsu. For telling me that I can do this. I won't let you down. I promise."

**So... this chapter was really short. Writing on a phone is quite difficult. I'll have my computer up and running again soon though, so I'll be back with a long chapter around the 5th or the 6th. Give me feedback, please. Thanks for reading- Zeldyschee**


	18. Chapter 17

**I successfully fixed my computer- A solder connection in my GPU broke, but I ordered a new GPU off Amazon and replaced it. I guess I played too much Kerbal Space Program for it to handle. Anyways, here's the long chapter I promised. **

"_I can't let Natsu down." _Lisanna thought. "_I have to make the team."_

"Lisanna, you'll do fine." Natsu said, almost like he could read her mind. "We'll do this together."

Lisanna continued staring into those black eyes. "Yeah. We will."

Suddenly, there was a loud pounding on the door. The lovers jumped up off of the bed. Natsu dashed over and opened it. In the hallway was Elfman Strauss.

"Hey, Elfman." Natsu said. "What's up?"

"The master has announced a meeting in the dining hall." Elfman said sternly.

"Ok, great." Natsu replied. "We'll be right down."

A few minutes later, the entire guild was assembled in the resort's elaborate dining hall. The master was standing firm and strong atop the stage that was at the far end of the room. Slowly, he addressed the crowd.

"We are here for one reason only." He announced. "And that is for training. However, out of the goodness of my heart, I will give you leave to enjoy yourselves at the resort for today only. Tomorrow, you will all be here by 6:00 AM Sharp for training! Do I make myself clear?"

"YES MASTER!" The guild answered.

"That is all." The master replied, grinning. "Go have fun."

The fairies cheered and burst out of the dining hall. Withing ten minutes, everyone had changed into swimwear and were out on the beach. Gray was hunched over on the beach, obviously upset. Lucy walked over to him.

"Gray, how's it going?" She asked.

"Not great." Gray replied glumly. "I didn't bring enough cash, but Juvia offered to pay in full if I roomed with her. She's gonna drive me crazy."

Lucy laughed. "Maybe you should try and befriend her and make it easier on yourself."

"All she's interested in is a relationship!" Gray protested.

"Hey. She's never really had any social interactions." Lucy reminded.

"That's true." Gray acknowledged. "Fine, I'll give it a try."

Lucy smiled. "You know, Gray, she really likes you."

"Yeah. I know."

"You might never find another girl who loves you like this again." Lucy said. Then, she turned and walked off. Unknown to them, Natsu and Lisanna had been listening in on the conversation with their dragon ears. Natsu chuckled.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Lucy started giving romantic advice." Natsu laughed.

"Why do you say that?" Lisanna asked.

"Lucy's never even had a boyfriend." Natsu explained. "And she's made it clear that she's waiting for someone special to come along."

"Really…" Lisanna said. "Well, it worked for me!"

Natsu laughed. "You didn't have to wait that long, though. How old were we when we met? Ten? Eleven?"

"Something like that." Lisanna said. Memories flashed through her head. She remembered that day in the rain like it was yesterday. She smiled sadly.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked.

"I'm just thinking what could've happened if I hadn't 'died' on that mission." Lisanna explained.

Natsu sighed. "I can't put it out of my mind either. I feel like it's my fault, for not coming along."

"It's not your fault at all, Natsu. Mira- Nee wouldn't let you. I think that back in those days she didn't want people seeing how we absorbed souls so we could transform."

"I still could've followed you." Natsu said. "I _should _have followed you. I could've been there with you. I _promised _I wouldn't lose you."

"Natsu." Lisanna snapped. "Enough. I won't let you blame yourself for this."

"Fine." Natsu said, head bowed.

As the sky darkened, everyone began to relax by the hot springs. It seemed a fitting end to a great day. However, the masters promise of harsh training loomed right around the corner. Eventually, the sun was gone from the horizon and was replaced by the moon and stars. Natsu and Lisanna retired back to their room. The kissed each other good night and fell asleep in each other's arms.

At 5:30 in the morning, the alarm lacrima exploded. The lovers jumped out of bed, shocked, until they realized what had happened.

"That's a strange alarm lacrima." Lisanna laughed.

"I wonder how they pay for them, with the rooms being so cheap." Natsu joked.

"Good way to get us out of bed, though." Lisanna said with a smile.

The lovers dressed and strolled towards the dining hall, where an extravagant breakfast of raw eggs and lentils waited for them.

The few people there eyed the dubious food with suspicion.

"What is it?" Cana asked.

Then, the master walked into the room.

"Eat up, everyone. You all need your protein if you want to get stronger."

No one moved. After a few minutes, Mirajane and Elfman walked in. The second Elfman saw what had been prepared for breakfast, he beat his chest and roared.

"UWA HA HA! PROTEIN IS MANLY!" He sprinted over and grabbed a bowl. He cracked several eggs into it, and then dumped a large serving of lentils into the eggs. He put the bowl to his mouth and drank the disgusting concoction. He roared again and slammed the bowl back onto the table.

Everyone stared at him in silence. Then, master Makarov started clapping.

"Yes, yes, just like that! Well done, my boy. Go on, everyone, eat up, eat up."

No one else ate. At 6:30, the Master led the entire guild on a fifteen-kilometer run. When they returned, exhausted, he forced them on a mile-long swim.

Everyone was exhausted and it had only been two hours. The master surveyed them closely. He stood as tall as he could and spoke.

"Now, you will train your magical abilities. As we will have a tournament to decide who makes up Team Fairy Tail, you are allowed to train alone. However, I will survey you as you train, and make sure you aren't slacking off. Lunches will be brought to you. At 6:00 sharp, I expect all of you to be here. That is all."

Again the guild spilt apart. Natsu and Lisanna traveled together to find a secluded spot where he could teach her to maximize the potential of her dragon powers. They trained for hours. However, Natsu could only teach her how to use her draconic elements. Their magic was very different. Instead, it was more like make magic, and Lisanna discovered she had no real limit to what she could create, as long as she had the magic power for it. With her creation and Natsu's destructive power, they together were easily stronger than most wizard saints. Somewhere in a volcanic plain, a disembodied voice spoke to a mighty red dragon.

"They are growing strong."

The red dragon turned his head to face empty air. "That is true. And it worries me. When dragons dance the dance of death, countless calamity will strike. But when dragons dance the dance of love, the entire world may burn.

**There we go! I'm glad I finished it on time. I wonder what the end of this chapter could mean… In truth, I don't really know myself. It won't really matter for a while, though. Thanks for reading! -zeldyschee**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hello once again. I forgot to write so this is going to be a combination of two chapters. It is also going to be the Easter special! **

If one day of training was difficult, the next two weeks were hell. Every day, the master made it harder and harder. However, no one could deny that it worked. The entire guild was much stronger. Lisanna had almost mastered using her dragon senses to aid her in battle, and she was growing more confident with her new spells. In addition, she and Natsu had created an immensely powerful unison raid. Now though, would come her ultimate test. The tournament. Both Lisanna and Natsu had relatively easy first opponents in Warren and Jet. Lisanna didn't even need dragon soul to win her battle, and Natsu won his with a single punch. The lovers had attempted to keep Lisanna's newfound power hidden, so it could be used as a secret weapon in the tournament. The only people who knew, Lucy and Wendy, did not really understand what she had acquired.

After the first round of the tournament ended, sixty-four members remained. The second round went just as smoothly for the dragons, as Lisanna trounced Max and Natsu annihilated Nab. Now things were heating up. Strangely enough, the strongest member, Happy, had been defeated by Charle in the second round. As Happy attempted to monologue, Charle blew him a kiss. Happy was stunned and Charle brained him with a book, knocking him out. The third round would be intense. Natsu had a tough fight ahead of him this time, as he was seeded against Bickslow. Lisanna was drawn against Alzack, who she defeated without having to use her dragon soul. Natsu scraped by against the Thunder Legion puppeteer, and the lovers advanced to the final sixteen. Joining them were Gray, Erza, Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, Elfman, Mirajane, Wendy, Lucy, Juvia, Cana, Levy, Gajeel, and Pantherlily. Natsu was set to fight Pantherlily, which he won with relative ease. Lisanna, however, had a test ahead of her, and was seeded against her brother, Elfman.

Filled with nerves, Lisanna walked into the mock arena. Elfman did the same from the other side.

"Lisanna." Elfman called. "A real man must make Team Fairy Tail. I must ask you to step aside."  
Lisanna smiled. "Sorry, Elf-Niichan, but I promised I'd make that team."

Then the battle began. Lisanna morphed into the form of a bird, while Elfman formed the right arm of a monster. After some time, and many transformations, Lisanna was on the back foot. She looked into the stands for Natsu. She heard him shout, "Do It!"

That was all she needed.

"Take over!" She yelled. "Dragon Soul!"

Elfman and the rest of the guild were shocked. In that moment of confusion, Lisanna dashed towards her brother and smashed him out of the ring with a silver- mailed fist.

"Sorry, Elf-Niichan." She said apologetically. He got up and stormed towards her. She started to back away nervously. That was when he wrapped her in a hug.

"My little sis is stronger than I am!" He shouted aloud. "It's enough to make a real man cry! Lisanna! I am so proud of you!"

With that, the round of sixteen ended. The master stood in the center of the mock arena and announced that the tournament would be finished the next day. Eight remained. Natsu, Lisanna, Gray, Erza, Laxus, Gajeel, Mirajane, and Juvia. The titans of Fairy Tail would meet in a battle of unheard-of magnitude.

As they had done every night for the past two weeks, the fairies retired to the spa to unwind. On the men's side, an intense battle of "I'm going to kick your ass tomorrow," was undergoing.

"Hey, Natsu, let's make a bet." Gray smirked.

"Sure, what are we betting on?" Natsu asked.

"Whoever makes it farther tomorrow can force the loser to do any one thing." Gray explained.

"Let's do it! No way I'm losing to you, pervert." Natsu scowled.

"What did you call me, you pink haired bastard?" Gray growled back.

"Pervert! Got a problem with that? Underwear freak."

"You little-" The bickering stopped as they were both knocked unconscious by Laxus.

"Finally, a little peace and quiet." He said. Gajeel smirked.

On the other side of the baths, the air was much calmer.

"Lisanna, I'm so proud of you!" Mirajane said happily. "You've gotten so strong!"

"Not really." Lisanna said modestly. "I'm sure Elf-Niichan was taking it easy on me."

"Lisanna!" Erza interrupted. "How is that you can use Dragon Slayer Magic?"

"It's a long story." Lisanna said apologetically.

"Tell me!" Erza demanded.

"Alright…" Lisanna agreed reluctantly. "On my last mission, we stopped at an inn for the night. I felt some sort of presence beckoning me, so I investigated and found an old dragon named Argenium. She was dying and wanted her legacy to live on. Originally she was only going to tell me stories so I could spread them, but when she learned I could use Take Over, she taught me the gist of using Silver Dragon Magic and had me Take Over her soul."

"Uwa!" Erza exclaimed. "Fascinating!"

Mirajane smiled mischievously. "So that's were you were that night."

"You knew?" Lisanna asked, shocked.

"Of courseI did." Mirajane said. "How could I not notice you leaving in the middle of the night? I thought Natsu had followed us and you were going to see him… But you met a different dragon. How ironic."

"Speaking of Natsu." Someone said from the other side of the bath. Everyone turned to see Juvia sitting alone in the deeper water.

"Wouldn't the subject of a dragon intrigue Gray-Sama's rival?" Juvia said.

"I told him already." Lisanna said. "He… He was proud of me… That I agreed to Argenium-San's Last Wish. I thought he would be angry, but he wasn't. Natsu… He's always..."

As Lisanna spoke, a single tear ran down her cheek. She knew how much Natsu cared for her, and she hoped that to him, she was just as caring.

"Juvia wishes Gray-Sama was like this with her." Juvia sighed. "He has been nicer to Juvia lately, though."

"You shouldn't worry, Juvia. I'm sure he'll come around eventually." Mirajane advised. "If you can understand him, you'll eventually be able to unlock him."

"Thank you, Mirajane." Juvia said.

"Mira-Nee, how do you know so much about romance?" Lisanna laughed. "Have you even had a boyfriend?"

Mirajane laughed. "Maybe."

"Yes, she did!" Erza exclaimed. "I remember that! Mira was going out with-"

"That's enough, Erza." Mira said sweetly. "How has it been going with Jellal-San? Have you seen him recently?"

"I have." Erza muttered.

"Really?" The girls asked. "What happened?"

"It… Was after the first week of training... He has formed a guild, Crime Sorciere. He wanted to talk to the master. Afterwards, we talked for a while… That's it."

"Really?" Juvia asked, unconvinced.

Lisanna realized the tenseness in Erza's tone, however, and quickly changed the subject.

"Who do you think you'll end up fighting tomorrow?" She asked.

A few hours later, everyone was sound asleep. Tomorrow would be a big day, not to mention Easter.

**This is where I'd end the first chapter… But It's actually 12:01 for me as I'm writing this, so It's too late to post it. Oof. I'm just going to go ahead and combine these two chapters. **

Natsu awoke at dawn, Lisanna's arms around him. They had fallen asleep cuddling that night and were still entwined. Lisanna's head resting on his chest, Natsu smiled. After a few minutes, Lisanna stirred and then finally opened her eyes. She stared at Natsu for a moment and then snickered and turned away.

"Natsu, your hair." She stifled a laugh.

"What about it?" Natsu asked, confused.

"Nothing." Lisanna said.

Natsu got up and walked over to the closest mirror. His hair now stuck straight up and refused to be patted back down. Natsu sighed. He walked into the bathroom. After a few moments, Lisanna could hear the shower running. Another ten minutes passed, and Natsu walked back out. His hair was still straight up.

"What is this?" He asked, exasperated. "It won't go down."

Lisanna laughed again. "I have no idea, Natsu."

Eventually, he gave up. Lisanna showered and they headed down to the dining hall to eat. Today, the raw eggs and lentils were gone, and in their place was a magnificent banquet of pastries, fruits, and meats. Everyone ate their fill for the first time in weeks.

Then, the master lead them once again to the mock arena and announced who would participate in the first match.

"In the first match!" The master announced. "The battle will be between Laxus Dreyar and Juvia Lockser."

Everyone cheered. Juvia looked deeply into Gray's eyes.

"Juvia will soften him up for Gray-Sama." She said. Gray shrugged.

The match began. Juvia held her own for a long time but was outmatched and faced an elemental disadvantage. When she eventually lost consciousness, Laxus was breathing heavily and had sustained heavy damage. The second match was between Gray and Gajeel. It took hours. Both used defensive magic, and both were versatile, and both had immense stamina. However, Gray's stronger magic power was what pulled him through in the end.

The next match, however, would be the most destructive of the tournament. Mirajane vs. Natsu. As they stepped into the ring, Mira thanked Natsu for taking such good care of Lisanna. But then she revealed that she now wanted to face her sister, and to do so would have to defeat Natsu. Mirajane started off with her Sitri form, surprising Natsu, and was able to land several strong hits before Natsu could recover. He did, though, and used a succession of AOE attacks to drive Mirajane backwards. She tried using an evil explosion, but Natsu used a new spell that he had developed training: Fire Dragon Flame Veil. It was an ultimate defensive spell that burned away the ether nano of incoming attacks. However, the magic-drain to maintain it was immense, meaning Natsu had to end the fight quickly. Mirajane was also running out of steam, and she used the strongest spell she knew to try and break through the Flame Veil. Evil Dawn left a ruin of the arena as well as a twenty-foot-deep crater, but it still did not even scratch Natsu's Flame Veil. Natsu ignited both his hands.

"The fire in my right hand. The fire in my left hand. Put them together! Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" He yelled as he blasted a massive orb of fire a Mirajane, defeating her. Afterwards, he helped her back up, and said five words. Though just five words, they carried immense importance. Those five words were "I won't ever hurt her."

Mirajane smiled and said. "I know. You love her far too much."

Finally, the fourth battle took place. The only two remaining were Lisanna and Erza.

"May the spoils go to the victor." Erza said.

"We'll see." Lisanna replied.

Then, all hell broke loose. Erza immediately attacked with _Heaven's Wheel. _However, as the swords had the color of silver, the did not affect Lisanna at all. Erza stopped the attack when Lisanna finally caught one out of the air and bit it in two. As she ate, she could feel her magic power growing. Lisanna smiled.

"Silver Dragon Coins!" She shouted. Hundreds of small silver disks formed around her arm and shot towards Erza. When the knight attempted to cut them out of the air, Lisanna used Silver Dragon Gauntlet and drilled a right hook into Erza's ribs, sending her flying. However, she recovered quickly and requiped into her Fairy Armor. The waves of Erza's magic power flowed through the wreckage of the stadium, sending chills down Lisanna's spine. Erza's twin blades glowed before finally, Erza lunged at Lisanna with incredible speed. However, Lisanna's dragon vision was faster.

"Silver Dragon Ultimate Aegis!" Lisanna shouted as she raised a massive decorated shield. Erza's attack reflected off of it and ricocheted back towards her. Erza braced for the impact, but her armor stood firm, although it received a few hairline cracks.

"You are stronger than I thought." Erza praised. "But I am still stronger."

With that, Erza requiped into her Nakagami Armor. "In this, I cannot lose."

"Don't be so sure." Lisanna said. "I didn't want to injure you, but I have no choice! Silver Dragon Pistol!"

"Not so fast." Erza said. She waved her halberd, and the air pressure alone clove through the pistol like it was made of butter. It would've taken Lisanna's arm off with it, but she was fast enough to withdraw it.

"Now do you see?" Erza asked. "This armor is the strongest there is. _I cannot lose!_"

"We'll see." Lisanna said. Then, Erza attacked. Lisanna tried to use Aegis, but the mighty halberd cut right through. Lisanna was forced to weave and dodge to the best of her abilities. It seemed that she could not dodge forever, though. Then, Erza fell to the ground. The Master jumped down into the arena. He observed Erza, then declared Lisanna the victor. Lisanna sprinted towards the Fairy known as Titania, who still was not moving.

"Is she alright?" Lisanna asked, worried.

"She's only unconscious." The master replied.

"How?" Lisanna asked. "She was about to win."

"That armor is a tremendous burden." The master explained. "Not even someone with the ether-nano reserves of Erza can don the Nakagami Armor for more than a few minutes. The only person I know of who could wear it for more than five minutes would be God Serena, the champion of the Four Emperors of Ishgar. Perhaps Zeref, when he lived, could have worn it longer. We must get this armor off her immediately."

"Yes, Master." Lisanna said. Together, they managed to release Erza from the cursed armor. Lisanna surrounded her in a cocoon of silver as to protect her modesty, and the Master brought her to Porlyusica for treatment. Now, though, it was time for the Semi-Finals.

The master stood in the center of the arena once again and said, "The Semi-Finals of the Team Fairy Tail Selection tournament will now begin. The first match will be as follows:"

The master drew a card out of a glass jar. "Natsu Dragneel! Versus Gray Fullbuster!"

The crowd roared.

"So, Gray." Natsu said. "Ready to prove which of us is stronger, once and for all?"

"Hah!" Gray laughed. "This match is already over, flame brain!"

"Slanty eyes."

"Droopy eyes."

"Pervert."

"Lizard."

"Underwear freak."

"That's enough bickering, you two." Said the master. "The fight will commence now!"

Natsu charged Gray, fists ignited. Instantly, the ice wizard was on the defensive, as he knew he couldn't outmatch Natsu in pure destructive force. If Gray were to win, it would be by exhausting his opponent. He blocked and dodged Natsu's fiery blows, which only infuriated the Dragon Slayer more.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu yelled, flying towards Gray.

"Ice make shield!" Gray said as he formed an ice shield and deflected the blow.

Next, Natsu attempted to attack from the sky. "Fire Dragon Talon!" He yelled as he brought his leg downwards towards Gray's head.

"Ice Make Lance!" Gray shouted, preparing to launch dozens of sharp icicles towards his foe. Now it was Natsu's turn to dodge, and he did, rather than be impaled. Natsu landed and immediately tried a roar. Gray blocked it with Ice Make Wall. Finally, Natsu used one of the strongest moves in his arsenal, Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame. It took all that Gray had, but he managed to stack enough walls to completely block the attack.

Natsu stared Gray dead in the eyes and said, "I guess you're forcing me to use the spell I developed while we trained. I was hoping to save it for the finals, but I need to win this first."

"_What?" _Gray thought. _"He has an even stronger spell? I'm not sure if I can block this one." _

Natsu roared at the sky and surrounded himself with a fiery aura. He roared once again, and the aura rose high into the sky.

"FIRE DRAGON'S HELLFIRE WRATH" Natsu yelled. Gray closed his eyes and braced for impact, but nothing came. Then, Natsu's fist hit him square in the jaw, sending him flying out of the arena.

Natsu started laughing like a maniac. "I can't believe you fell for that! You dumbass!"

Gray got back up. "That doesn't count! You cheated!"

But it was too late. The master declared Natsu Dragneel the winner. However, Natsu's enthusiasm cooled as he realized who his beloved would face in the other Semi- Final.

His worries were justified. Laxus absolutely destroyed Lisanna for what seemed like hours. Silver is the most conductive metal there is, and Laxus used its conductivity well. Lisanna was on the ground, broken, but refusing to give up. Laxus prepared one final attack. Dark clouds gathered. The ground underneath Lisanna was rising up. Then, Natsu saw a flash of Sliver from the ground. Laxus noticed it just too late. Lisanna flipped of the mound just as the lighting struck it, charging an immense railgun that fired a meter-long silver bullet straight at Laxus's chest at close to nine hundred kph. It seemed like Laxus was about to die then and there, until Lisanna stopped the bullet just inches from Laxus's heart. Laxus raised his hands and spoke clearly and calmly. "I concede."

All hell broke loose. This was an upset no one could have seen coming. Lisanna Strauss, B-Class Mage, defeating Laxus Dreyar, an S-Class Maestro of Magic, the supposed equal to wizard saints, and the strongest member second only to Gildarts Clive. What an upset this was. Natsu almost couldn't believe his eyes. He and Lisanna made eye contact just as she fainted. Once revived by Porlyusica, both she and Natsu attempted to concede the Final to each other at the same time. They simply could not fight each other. They were too deeply in love. Finally, the master crowned them Co-Champions with two guaranteed spots on Team Fairy Tail.

"I did it, Natsu." Lisanna said. "I kept my promise."

"We'll win the Grand Magic Games together." Natsu promised.

Later that day, Jellal and Crime Sorciere returned, so Ultear could activate a select few's second origin so they could gain even more strength. However, this would not occur until the following day. The rest of the night, however, was for relaxation and enjoyment. Natsu and Lisanna were going to dinner together. Because Natsu won the bet, he could force Gray to do anything. At first, he was going to force him to introduce himself as "Underwear Freak" to everyone he met for a week, but Lisanna, Juvia, Lucy, Mirajane, and Erza all begged him to force Gray to take Juvia on a date. Gray was not pleased, but when he learned what Natsu originally had in mind, he accepted his fate instantly.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Lisanna enjoyed a wonderful candlelit meal overlooking the beautiful coastline. They were young, and in love, and nothing could separate them. Eventually, they returned to their room. Lisanna ducked into the walk-in closet for a moment. After a few minutes, she came out wearing nothing but an overly seductive bunny suit. **(There is something wrong with whoever who PM'd me to do this. Just joking, I'll do whatever the hell you all want.) **

"Hey, Natsu." She said. "What do you think?"

"You look… Fantastic." Natsu said, trying to hide his arousal.

"Do you like it, Natsu?" Lisanna asked him again, pressing her bust against his chest.

"You really want to fuck me, don't you?" Natsu laughed.

"When did I ever say that, silly!" Lisanna giggled. Then, she leaned over and whispered into his ear. "I think you'll like me even more without this on, though."

"Damn right!" Natsu said, hormones taking over. His hands snaked around her back and found the zipper. He unzipped her suit as she took off his vest. Now both naked from the waist up, they jumped into the bed, where they began to cuddle and kiss. Lisanna moaned as Natsu's kisses moved down her neck towards her bosom.

"Lisanna, you're so beautiful." Natsu said. Then, he brought his mouth to one of Lisanna's already hard nipples. She moaned even louder. While his mouth was occupied, Natsu's hands finished undressing his lover. Then, he began to bring his kisses lower and lower. When he found the small bead of flesh that rested in between the folds of the vulva, Lisanna shrieked with pleasure. Natsu immediately stopped, thinking he had hurt her, until she told him to keep going. A few moments later, she climaxed, waves of bliss flowing through her body. Finally, Natsu removed his pants and underwear to reveal his seven inches. He positioned himself at the entrance to her Vaginal Canal, before speaking. "Do you want to do this? I don't want to go too fast and hurt you."

Lisanna smiled. "It's fine, Natsu."

That was all he needed to hear. Very slowly, he entered her. Again, there was pain, but not nearly as much as the first time. When Natsu was halfway in, he slowly, carefully slid himself backwards. Another wave of pain flowed through Lisanna, but this time there was pleasure mixed in. After a few slow pumps, the pain was gone and all that was left for either of them was pleasure. Natsu sped up a bit now but kept it relatively slow. With each thrust of his hips, he moaned with his mate. After a few minutes, both could feel their climax approaching.

"Lisanna, I'm close." Natsu said.

"I'm safe." She moaned. "I want it… In… Me"

"Ok." Natsu grunted.

Then, Lisanna couldn't hold her orgasm back any longer. She yelped as the most pleasure she had ever felt in her life course through her body.

Natsu was right behind her. After a few more thrusts, he released inside of her. They both smiled, sweaty and tired. Natsu slid out of her and collapsed next to her on the bed. Then, almost at the same time, they realized that they had yet to use the jacuzzi in their room.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Natsu asked.

"I hope so." Lisanna said.

And so it was that they went another round in the jacuzzi and a third time afterwards. After three, neither of them had the energy.

"This is the toughest workout I've ever had." Natsu joked.

"I completely agree." Lisanna laughed. "I hope these rooms have thick walls."

**And there you have it, my longest chapter to date. Unfortunately, I messed up my time management, so It's an hour and a half late- I hope you all will forgive me. Good job making it through such a monster chapter. Thanks for reading, and Happy Easter! -zeldyschee **


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello, everyone. I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, but I felt that I needed a break from writing for a bit. I'd been doing a lot of work on my novel, (I passed 90,000 words last Saturday.) And was feeling a bit of burnout. However, I just cannot keep myself from working on this. And I have decided to keep writing this for a long time. Not only will I keep writing through the Alvarez Empire arc, I will attempt to write a Fairy Tail: Next Generations following the lives of the next generation Fairies. Hopefully, it won't turn out like Boruto. Instead, I'll try and correct the flaws that plague the original anime. Just a heads up. This probably will not occur for a while unless you want me to skip Tartaros. (I'm skipping Starry Heavens though, and I'll start a poll to see if I should skip the Dragon Festival Arc.) Just a heads up. Again, DM me anything you want to happen, or any feedback and I'll try to implement it.**

Like the previous morning, Natsu woke first. Lisanna's arms were draped over his bare chest. He smiled as he rolled over and stared at her sleeping form. His heart pounded in his chest. To him, she looked like a goddess fallen to earth. He gently pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes again. After a few moments, he opened them and saw Lisanna's beautiful blue eyes staring back at him.

"Good morning." He said.

"Yeah."

"Last night…"

"Shh." Lisanna said. "Happy's here."

"Really?" Natsu said. "I thought he had gotten his own room."

"He did." Lisanna replied. "But he's asleep on the couch."

Natsu rolled over and checked. The exceed was indeed sleeping happily.

"Maybe he's finally come to his senses." Natsu chuckled. He got up, blankets slipping off his lower half. Lisanna blushed a bit but then relaxed.

"Last night was amazing." She admitted.

"Yeah." Natsu agreed. "It was."

Lisanna slipped out bed and walked slowly into the bathroom. After a few moments, Natsu heard the shower running.

"Are you coming in, Natsu?" Lisanna asked.

Natsu slid into the bathroom and shut the door. "Happy will hear us."

"We're not going to do it, silly." Lisanna laughed. "But imagine how traumatized Happy would be if he woke up and you were just sitting there naked. This saves time."

"Ok…" Natsu agreed.

After a quick shower, the lovers dressed. Less than five minutes later, Happy awoke.

"Natsu…" He murmured. "I'm sorry."

Natsu picked him up off the couch and wrapped him in a hug. "No, Happy. I'm sorry. Lisanna and I have been spending so much time together we've been neglecting you. That's our fault. You're our son, after all."

Lisanna smiled and joined in. Once again, they were a family.

Ten minutes later, they were joining the rest of the guild for breakfast. The master had given them the opportunity to catch up on some sleep after the hard fighting of the day before and delayed breakfast until nine. However, most of the guild beat them there. Most were having a good time, but a few seemed down. Gray and Jellal both seemed traumatized. Juvia was underneath her own personal rain cloud staring blankly at a wall, and Erza had her face buried in her food.

Natsu strolled up to the table where Gray and Jellal sat. "So, underwear freak, how was your punishment?"

Gray shuddered. "You wouldn't believe what happened to me."

Natsu laughed. "What happened?"

"So I took her out to dinner like you forced me too." Gray explained. "And then we went back to our room. I'm getting ready to sleep and then she pops out of a closet in a seductive bunny suit."

Natsu smirked. "Then?"

"Don't tell her I said this, but she looked good in it." Gray muttered nervously. "But then, she killed the mood when she started chasing me around the hotel in it shouting "Gray-Sama" At the top of her lungs."

"Did the girls make a plot to try and seduce us with bunny suits?" Natsu hypothesized.

"You too?" Gray said, surprised. "I didn't see Lisanna chasing you."

"Lisanna isn't insane." Natsu laughed. "We had a great time."

"You two… Actually did it? No one thought you ever would!" Gray exclaimed, surprised.

"Wasn't even the first time." Natsu whispered. "You all are just stupid. The only one who noticed was Mira."

"What?!" Gray asked, shocked. "Impossible!"

"You're just stupid, underwear freak."

"Say that again, Lizard Brain?"

Then, Natsu noticed Jellal, who just looked depressed. "What's up with him?"

"No idea." Gray said. "Hey, Jellal, why so down?"

Jellal mumbled something incomprehensible.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"I can't love her yet. Not as a sinner." Jellal mumbled.

Realization dawned on both Natsu and Gray's faces.

"You don't think-" Natsu said.

"Erza was in on it too." Gray finished.

"So that's why she's…" Natsu muttered. "Damn it, Jellal, you have to stop making Erza cry or I'll beat your ass again."

"You don't have an ether- nano tower to eat this time." Jellal muttered. "And you haven't seen me when I'm not possessed by someone who doesn't know who to use my magic."

"I'll still kick your ass again." Natsu said.

"No, you won't, Natsu." Gray said. "Jellal has single handedly destroyed hundreds of Dark Guilds."

"What's your point?" Natsu asked. "Haven't we done that too?"

"Until you can take a Sema and stay on your feet, don't even try to compare us." Jellal said. "Zeref could not use my magic at all. An _Altaris_? That wouldn't even have killed Erza."

"It killed Simon."

Jellal's face darkened. "And that is just one of the reasons I cannot love Erza. I have sinned far too much."

On that note, he stood and stormed away.

Meanwhile, Lisanna was attempting to cheer Erza up. But no matter what she said, Erza refused to even acknowledge that she was there. Then, Jellal approached. He beckoned to Lisanna to leave. She backed away but made sure to keep her eyes on what was going on. The ex-wizard saint leaned over Erza and whispered something to her. Erza lifted her face out of her strawberry cake and watched Jellal leave the room. For a second, Lisanna could swear she saw tears on his face as he turned to the door.

**So, I'm going to start setting other characters up with each other, if it wasn't obvious already. Next week I'm going to transition into the Grand Magic Games. Also, make sure to vote in the polls of which arcs I'm skipping. **


	21. Chapter 20

**Oh my, I just realized I haven't posted in quite a while. Sorry about that. As promised, I'm going to start the GMG today. I'm not sure if the polls I created have been showing up, so I'll just skip through the Dragon Festival. Sorry to those who enjoyed it. This also means that the GMG I'm creating will be just the tournament. The Eclipse gate won't be opened. I'm also going to change several things around during the Games. **

Time had passed, and the sun was high in the sky. The day before, the master had brought the Tenrou Team outside with him, where he had Ultear train them how to use their second origin. Once again, they were training like their lives depended on it. And to be frank, they did. Without reclaiming their reputation as the strongest guild around, who would hire them? The guild's coffers were already drained, and it could not support it's members any longer. This would be it for their career as Guild Wizards unless they could prove that they were truly back. This ultimatum filled them with determination and resolve, and harder now did they train than they ever had before.

Time was limited, though, and soon the Grand Magic Games would begin. Individually approached were five Fairies. Natsu Dragneel. Gray Fullbuster. Erza Scarlet. Wendy Marvel. And… Lucy Heartfilia? General confusion ensued as the Fairies realized so many strong fighters had been left out. Frantically approached by Natsu, Lisanna could do nothing but pretend she had not qualified. However, there had been another five selected as Fairy Tail's Team B. Laxus Dreyar. Juvia Lockser. Mirajne Strauss. And finally, the Fairy who had recently established herself as a force to be reckoned with. Lisanna Strauss. However, Team B was to be kept a secret.

"What do you mean, you didn't make the team?" Natsu asked her frantically.

"Natsu, it's fine. I'm sure the master has his reasons." She smiled. "I'll be alright."

"No. We have to get this fixed."

"Natsu. It's okay. I won't take someone else off of the team just so I can be on it."

Natsu sighed. He knew once Lisanna had made up her mind on something, she wouldn't change it.

"Fine." He said. "But I still don't understand why the Master would leave you out."

Soon, though, the training period would end, and Fairy Tail would return to Magnolia, and wait for their summons to Crocus. It turned out that day would be the next. The fairies returned to Magnolia, much stronger than when they had left. Lisanna had decided to move in with Natsu, and live with him in his cottage in the forest. Once again, they and Happy were a family. It was a good time while it lasted, but the inevitable approached. Finally, the letter came, and the guild began their journey to Crocus, Fiore's capital. It was by far the largest city any of them had seen before, its circular formation stretching for miles. In the center lay two immense buildings. One was the Royal Palace. The other was the Domus Flau, where the games would take place. They checked into a lovely inn called Honey Bone Lodge before splitting up to explore the streets of Fiore's Capital. Natsu, Lisanna, and Happy had elected to head to the Gardens, something Crocus was quite famous for.

After a bit of walking, the noticed a battle being fought in the street. Stopping to watch, they saw two powerful wizards easily defeat several people.

The blonde wizard turned towards the gathered crowd and scoffed. "Anybody else want some?"

Then, his eyes widened. "I know you… The Salamander, Natsu Dragneel. So I guess the rumers _were _true."

The dark haired one stared. "So he is… Looks like Fairy Tail might have a chance this year… Oh wait, they'd have to beat _us _first."

The blonde laughed. "Like that'd ever happen."

Natsu stared blankly. "Do I know you?"

They both turned towards him. "Who doesn't know us? THE TWIN DRAGONS OF SABERTOOTH!"

"You don't look like dragons." Natsu said.

"We're Dragon Slayers, dumbass." They said.

"Dragon Slayers…" Natsu murmured. "Did you dragons also disappear on July 7th, 777?"

"Disappear?" The blonde laughed. "You see…"

"We killed our dragons." The dark hair finished. "We're not soft like the other Dragon Slayers."

Natsu paled. It looked like he was going to punch them, but Lisanna took his arm and pulled him away.

"Who's this?" The blonde said. "Salamander's little girlfriend? Not bad. Why don't we have a little fight? Winner gets her."

Natsu lunged. Again, Lisanna held him back.

"It's not worth it, Natsu. Save it for the arena." She chided.

They turned away and walked back to the inn. Both raging mad, they swore together that they'd defeat Sabertooth. The Fairies would once again spread their wings and fly.

**Yeah, I know. Long wait for a short chapter. I guess I just haven't been feeling it lately. I'll try and post more for you guys, though.**


	22. Chapter 21

**It's been a long time since I've posted, but I hope you guys haven't forgotten about me. And… Well, I've been thinking. I'm very sorry to announce this, but I'm going to be cancelling this series. Heh. I really enjoyed writing this, but… I'm going off to College this fall if COVID-19 doesn't stop me, and I'm worried I just won't have time to write two series. This, though, does not at all mean I'm not going to write Fairy Tail: Next generations. It's going to be written very differently to this, though, and in much longer chapters I'll be releasing every month or so. Thanks for all the support you guys have given me, and I hope that some of you give this new series a read. **


End file.
